Self Preservation
by penguino3782
Summary: When Mickey hears that Galllagher's in the hospital, he fears for his own safety. He tells himself that it's about self preservation. It's not like he cares about the redheaded Gallagher or anything. Easier said that done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: So after receiving such nice reviews for my first Shameless fic, "Sick Day", I decided to take a chance and write a longer story. I hope you guys like it. This takes place after 2.8, but I'm ignoring the fact that Ian slept with Lloyd. There will be some swearing because Mickey's in it, and we all know how much Mickey swears. Well, enough chit chat, on to the story!**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 1  
**

Mickey rolls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. As he's takes a piss, he lets out a loud belch. It's not too hot out so it can't be too late. He doesn't need to go into work to later, so he has time to have a drink and get something to eat. The ex-con smirks. Linda's got to take the kids to her in-laws, and with Kash out of the picture he and Gallagher can definitely get a fuck in sometime today. All thoughts of firecrotch burying himself in his ass is put aside when Mickey's stomach growls. Maybe he can convince his sister to make him some eggs or something.

"Hey, fucktwat. Wanna make me some eggs?" Mickey asks as he walks into the living room and sees his sister sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees.

Mandy looks up from her position with make-up running down her cheeks.

Shit! She's crying. Mickey hasn't seen her cry like this since that time she told him that Gallagher forced himself on her. Looking back now he can't help but laugh, him looking to beat the shit out of firecrotch for forcing himself on his sister. He couldn't have been more wrong about the situation. He still has no idea how Mandy doesn't have a clue that her "boyfriend" is fucking the very same brother who she sent out to give a beat down.

But, that's the past. Right now he needs to find out who he's gonna kill for making her cry. It better not be firecrotch's older brother. He knows he and Mandy are together. How can he face his Gallagher after he beats the shit out of his brother? True, he's done it before. But, that was before he and Ian were…whatever they are. Plus, he and Ian are finally getting to where they were before he threatened to kill Frank and ended up back in juvie. Before he gets ahead of himself, he asks "Who do I have to kill?"

Mandy shakes her head. "N-n-o one, M-mick." She sobs.

Mickey shakes his head. "Then what's going on? You're not PMS-ing, are you? Because I can't deal with that shit."

Mandy just cries harder. "It's n-not t-t-t-hat." She can barely string three words together it must be bad.

"Come on tell me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me." God he sounds so cliché. He's loud, disgusting, and has a criminal record but he can't take seeing his sister like this. Maybe he is turning into a sappy gay, fuckin Gallagher.

"It's I-I-Ian."

Any smart ass comment falls from his lips when his sister says those few words. It's not fear that's making him do this. Not at all. Maybe Ian broke up with Mandy. He's done playing this stupid fucking game where she's dating one brother who's gay, and is fucking another. Or maybe Ian got into West Point after all, and is leaving this shithole.

"What happened to the shithead?" He asks.

"He's in t-the hos-hos-pital." Mandy breaks down.

Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he broke an arm. Maybe he got appendicitis or some shit. Maybe he got another bout of food poisoning.

"What happened?" Mickey asks, trying to sound nonchalant because he can't make it sound like he actually gives a shit what happened to his sister's "boyfriend."

Mandy seems to have finally gotten herself under control because she's now able to string together full sentences without breaking down "I don't know all the details. Lip came by earlier. Said someone beat the shit out of Ian last night. He's in real bad shape. The fucking doctors are talking about internal bleeding and skull fractures."

Mickey closes his eyes. He and firecrotch were together last night at the park. Did someone fucking see them? Is that why someone beat the shit out of Ian? Do they know it was him with Gallagher?

The ex con keeps these things in his mind because he's a Milkovich, so he's most concerned with self preservation. It's not because he cares that his Gallagher is lying in a fucking hospital bed, merely for the fact that he likes to stick his dick in someone's ass.

Mandy's sobs bring Mickey's attention back to his sister. She wipes her nose with her sleeve. "Why w-would s-someone d-do this?"

Mickey has a sneaking suspicion that he knows exactly why Ian's in the hospital, but he keeps this information to himself.

"He'll be fine."

Mandy looks at her brother in confusion, "he'll be fine?"

Mickey shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah. The kid has to be tough. His father is fucking Frank Gallagher. That piece of shit. And we all know how crazy his mother is."

Mandy must agree with his answer because she doesn't make a smart ass comment or start crying again.

Now that Mandy has calmed the fuck down, Mickey needs to get out of here. He needs to find out what the fuck happened to firecrotch. He needs to know if Gallagher had the shit beat out of him because he likes cock. He needs to know if whoever did this to Ian, also knows that he too is gay. Does his brothers and father know about him? He needs to save himself.

It's not like he cares or anything about Gallagher. They're not in a relationship. They just fuck whenever they can. Self preservation is kicking in and he cares about looking out after himself. In this neighborhood, with his family that's all there is. Except Mandy. She's the only one other than him that he'll look after.

"I gotta go," Mickey says.

Mandy raises her eyebrows, "You gotta go?"

"I have to get to work." Mickey says.

Mandy looks at her brother from the crouch. "How do you know Ian's gonna be okay?"

Mickey smirks, "Cuz' he knows that if he leaves my sister, I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him myself."

Mandy finally smiles. "You'll really do that?"

Mickey doesn't say anything, but rolls his eyes and punches his sister in the shoulder.

"I gotta go," he says quickly as he makes his way to the door. He leaves before Mandy can say anything else. Mickey gives one last look at the place that he calls home. It may be a shothole, but it's still home. He just hopes that it will still be his home later that night. If the gay bashers don't' beat him to death. Or are his brothers and father gets to him first?

**This rough a tough chapter to write. I hope it was okay. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Ian or Mickey in this fic.**

**Chapter Two Sneak Peek: **Mickey learns the extent and truth behind Ian's attack. Lip tries to have a heart to heart with Mickey, it doesn't go so well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: I have to strike when the iron's hot, so here's another chapter. Thank you to those who have alerted and reviewed this fic. I'm still pretty new to the Shameless fandom, so please be gentle.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter Two**

Mickey throws the beer can on the ground as he walks up the stairs to his house. He survived the day. Working the day at the Kash and Grab was boring as fuck, especially because he was there all alone. At least Linda didn't bother him by asking stupid fucking questions like "how's Ian doing?" She just told him that for the time being he's going to have to work some extra shifts until Ian comes back.

The ex-con must be in the clear. At least for the time being. His brothers and father didn't come looking for him. And if they knew he was gay they would have barged into Kash and Grab and probably killed him on the spot, no questions asked. His secret must be safe.

Mickey walks into the house and greets, "hey doucebags." But anything else he's about to say stops at the tip of his tongue when he sees Lip sitting on the couch next to Mandy and the younger Gallagher girl on the floor by Mandy's legs. He thinks her name is Debbie. He knows firecrotch has a couple of younger siblings, and faintly recalls him mentioning his younger sister Debbie one time when he insisted on talking when all Mickey wanted to do was fuck.

He can't deal with this. Two Gallaghers in his house, and neither one is the one he wants to see right now. He quickly makes his way into the kitchen and grabs another beer from the fridge. He takes a big chug and only comes up for air when he hears, "Hey, Mick."

Mickey wipes his mouth with his sleeve, "Gallagher. What the fuck do you want?"

Lip moves closer to Mickey and says quietly, "I thought you would like to know how my brother's doing."

Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb, "Why the fuck would I care how your brother's doing?"

Lip looks back into the living room for a second and sees that Mandy is still engrossed with braiding Debs' hair as they're watching tv. Satisfied that Mandy and his sister won't hear what he's about to say, he turns back to Mickey. "I know, Mickey."

Fear for his own well being hits Mickey full force. "You don't know shit, Gallagher.' Mickey bites back as he takes another swig of beer.

"I know, Mickey." Lip repeats quietly as he lights a cigarette.

"And I'll tell you again, you don't know fucking shit."

Lip takes a deep breath, "I know plenty, Mick. I know that you and my brother have been fucking for awhile. I know that Kash shot you because he caught the two of you. And you preferred going to juvie than admit you're gay. I know that you went back in for the second time after Frank caught you and Ian. You wanted to kill Frank because you were afraid that he would open his mouth about the two of you, but my brother begged you not too. So instead you hit a cop to buy yourself some time In juvie. To save yourself if your father did find out." Lip takes a drag of his cigarette and continues. "I also know that you said some fucked up shit to my brother to make him feel like a piece of shit. I know that Frank for once did the right thing and kept his mouth shut, and didn't say shit. Your fucking secret is safe."

All color in Mickey's face is gone when he hears Lip's admission. He fucking knows! And from the sounds of it he knows a lot and has for a long time.

"You done?" Mickey asks uncertainly as he finishes his beer. He goes to the fridge and takes out two. He opens one and offers the other one to Gallagher. There's no way that he can deal with this shit sober.

Lip takes it eagerly and opens it. "No, I'm not." He takes a long sip. "I know that when you got out and was satisfied that your secret's safe you wanted to pick back up with my brother where the two left off before everything went to shit. He was so quick to fucking forgive you, even when I told him not to be. But, that's my brother for ya. He does whatever the fuck he wants." Lip takes another sip of beer and glares at Mickey, "I also know that he was with you last night before some asshole beat the shit out of him."

"He was? He told you that?" Mickey says, trying to sound stupid.

"Don't play fucking stupid, Mickey. I know he was. He may not have told me specifically that he was with you. But, I know. He had that goofy look on his face when he was leaving the house. He only gets that look when he's thinking of you.""

And it's when Lip says that, that it finally sinks in. Lip does in fact know. He just doesn't know what firecrotch has told him. He knows because he's a good fucking brother and knows when Ian is happy or pissed off about something. Mickey knows what look Lip is talking about. He sees that look after firecrotch comes when he's buried balls deep in Mickey's ass. When he tries to cuddle, and Mickey won't have any of it. When he tries to convince Mickey that he's more than the neighborhood thug.

"I know about the two of you, so just stop with the bullshit. I've known for awhile, so you know I won't say anything. If word gets out about the two of you, it's not just you that will get hurt. My brother will too."

Mickey knows he's right so he doesn't say anything. He just takes another drink.

"Ian has a fractured skull. A severe concussion. Broken ribs. One of them nicked his spleen, so the docs took it out. His knee, wrist, and hand are all broken. He should be fine. But he's going to be hurting for awhile." Lip explains.

Lip takes another drag from his cigarette, "He's at Mercy. Fiona's there now. But, she'll be leaving at around seven. I told his nurse Casey that you might be there to visit him later. You shouldn't have a problem. They're pretty lax with visiting hours. Just be gone by the morning."

"Why the fuck would I go to the hospital?" Mickey asks as he takes another swig of beer. Just because he and Ian fuck on a pretty regular basis, doesn't make them a couple. And him visiting Gallagher makes it sound like they're a couple.

"I thought that you might actually give a shit about him. Because when I saw him in the ER before he was rushed to surgery, he asked how you were. If you were okay. And I fucking thought that this thing whatever the fuck it is between the two of you is a two way street. I guess I was fucking wrong!' Lip says loudly.

Mickey shoves Lip hard against the counter, "I guess you fucking are!" He looks toward the living room, looking for any indication that his sister and the Gallagher girl heard their conversation.

Next thing he knows he hears the kitchen door slam, and Lip is gone.

Mickey's tying to reign in his anger when he hears, "What the fuck, Mickey!"

He looks up to see Mandy in the doorway of the kitchen. And next to her is firecrotch's kid sister. It's the look on Gallagher's sister's face that gets him. The same one of fear and uncertainty that his Gallagher had when he came looking for Mickey when his crazy ass mother came back into his life almost two years after abandoning her family. It's that look that pushes Mickey out of the daze he's been in since Lip followed him into the kitchen and told him he knew about him and firecrotch. Since he found out the Gallagher was asking about how he was when he was lying in a hospital bed with several broken bones on his way to surgery to have a fucking organ removed.

And it's that same look that makes Mickey want to run. He has to get out of here. He can't deal with this shit. Just as Lip did before, Mickey slams the back door and gets the fuck out of his house. Not knowing exactly where he's going.

**I know there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. But, when I was thinking of this story this is actually the first scene that came to me. I hope it was okay.**

**Chapter Three Sneak Peak:** Mickey finally sees Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: Nothing big. Just a little swearing, as par for the course. Thanks again to all those who alerted and reviewed this fic. It's what pushed me to keep going.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 3**

Mickey closes his eyes for a second before he steps off the elevator. Almost as if he's trying to give himself the nerve to do what he's about to do. He has no qualms about beating the shit out of some fucker. Take whatever he wants from the Kash and Grab. But, right now he feels like an inmate on death row who is making his way to his execution. He slowlyly strolls to the nurses' station.

He would like to say that he doesn't know why he's here. But, that would be a lie. He knows damn why he's here. Even though Lip said that Ian will be fine, the ex-con still has to make sure that firecrotch is okay with his own eyes. He finally reaches the nurses' station and asks what room Ian's in. A tired nurse pushes a stray piece of here behind her ear, "He's in room 437. I think his brother's with him now."

He knows instantly that it's Lip she's referring to. Because from what little he knows about firecrotch's family, he knows that Fiona would never let the budding sociopath alone with Ian when he's in the shape he's in. He'd probably fuck with his IV or some shit. But truth be told, he would probably rather deal with the sociopath over Lip at the moment. At least with the nutjob he can smack him in the back of the head if he was fucking around with firecrotch's pain meds or some other medical shit.

Mickey knows one thing for sure. He can't deal with another pussy talk with Lip. He heard enough for a lifetime with their last conversation. But, he's already here. He might as well just bite the bullet and go and check in on firecrotch.

Mickey bites his thumbnail as he makes his way to the room that the nurse told him that Ian's in. As he predicted, Lip is the one in with Ian. He awkwardly stands in the doorway, looking at the two Gallagher brothers.

The ex-con focuses on the still form lying in the hospital bed. From his view point he can't make out much. In fact Mickey wouldn't have even known it was Ian in that bed if it wasn't for Lip sitting by his bed side. For firecrotch's most distinguishable trait is hidden under thick white bandages that are covering his head.

Before Mickey even realizes it a "shit, Gallagher," falls from his lips.

Lip instantly turns around and spots Mickey standing in the doorway. "Hey, Mickey."

Now that Lip knows he's here, Mickey can't walk away. Well, he can. But that would be a pussy thing to do. And he may be a lot of things, but a pussy is not one of them. "What the fuck are you doing here? It's late."

"Yeah, well. Fiona and I didn't want him to be alone. Fiona had to go to into work. And when I left your place earlier, I didn't think that you would show. So…" Lip says as he shrugs his shoulders.

Just further proof of what Mickey said to Lip in his kitchen earlier. He doesn't know shit. Lip thinks he knows everything about his brother. But he doesn't know shit about his brother and him. He doesn't know about the ever present bruises on his hips or the teeth marks on Ian's inner thigh. He doesn't know that it was the heartbroken look in Ian's face that ran through his mind before he chickened out of killing Frank. And he sure as hell doesn't have the right to assume that Mickey wouldn't show up after their blow up in his kitchen. He doesn't know shit.

Mickey moves closer to Ian's bed, and quickly changes the subject. Because the last thing he wants is for things to get emotional. So he asks, "Do you know who did this?" He wants to know. No, he needs to know who did this. Know the name of the people who he's gonna fuck up. That way he can do what he does best.

"We have an idea."

Mickey bites his thumbnail in anticipation. "Enlighten me."

Lip leans forward in the chair he's sitting in, rubbing the back of his neck. "It wasn't because he's gay."

Mickey lets out a breath that he wasn't consciously aware that he was holding. "If it wasn't gay bashers, then who was it?"

Lip looks at Mickey whose eyes are on Ian. "We think it has something to do with Frank."

Mickey snorts. "Your fucking piece of shit father? Fucking figures." Mickey shakes his head. It would be firecrotch's luck to have the shit beat out of him because of his fucking father. The killer is that he's not even really Frank Gallagher's kid. But then again shitty luck is what one thing that almost everyone in their neighborhood has in common.

Lip stands up because he's been sitting in these uncomfortable chairs for too damn long. "Yeah, Kev said that some assholes came into the Alibi looking for Frank yesterday. Saying that he owed them money. And you guys got paid today, right?"

Mickey nods his head.

"And when we got Ian's personal effects, his wallet had nothing in it. We figure that whoever was looking for Frank decided that my brother was the next best thing."

"Fucking asshole. Where's he now?" Mickey replies.

"I don't know. He probably heard about Ian, so my best guess is that he's lying low. Waiting for the smoke to clear."

It's probably a good thing that Frank is lying low at the moment because if Mickey gets his hands on him he'd probably kill him. And with firecrotch lying in a hospital bed, there will be no voice of reason to stop him from doing so this time. He after all is the reason why his Gallagher is in the hospital.

"Fucking coward." Mickey quips

As if Lip can read Mickey's mind, he looks at Mickey and says, "Promise me that you won't do anything to Frank. The last thing my brother needs to hear when he wakes up is that you're in jail because you killed Frank. Give us forty-right hours to sort this shit out. If we can't, I'll be your alibi."

Mickey wants to tell Lip to fuck off. He's not promising him shit. He doesn't give a shit about the well being of his piece of shit father. He doesn't deal well with sitting on the sidelines. But then he looks down at Ian's bruised knuckles and his resolve fades a bit.

"Forty-eight hours. That's it. If you don't fix this. Then I will." Mickey promises.

"I know you will."

"He hasn't waken up yet?' Mickey asks.

Lip shakes his head. "No, man. Between the concussion and the pain meds he's on because of the surgery. He's hasn't even twitched."

Mickey gets even closer to Ian and takes a good hard look at him. "Is that normal?" He asks as his eyes move down Ian's form, taking in the full image of his broken body.

Lip rubs his eyes tiredly, "The docs said that it's not too uncommon with the severe concussion he has. They say that he's just resting. His CAT scan shows no brain swelling or bleeding. It's probably actually a blessing because he'd be in a lot of pain if he was awake."

Mickey doesn't say anything and silence fills the room. Since there is no talking Mickey can't help but notice the sounds of the heart monitor and …snoring? The few times that Ian has fallen asleep before him after they fucked, Mickey can never recall him ever snoring. Even when they were drunk and they more or less passed out. He never once snored. He would later blame the slip of the tongue on the fact that he was exhausted because he worked a long ass day on little sleep. Forgetting he's not alone in the room, he utters "He doesn't fucking snore."

Lip doesn't want to think about how the ex-con knows that his brother doesn't snore. Well, didn't snore. As in the past tense. "Yeah well, the fuckers broke his nose. So, he's probably going to from now on. Just be grateful that you don't share a—"

Lip stops when Mickey sends him a glare. For someone who is supposed to be so fucking smart, he can also be so fucking stupid at times.

"I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

Realizing that it's probably a miracle that Mickey hasn't punched him yet, Lip decides it's probably time for him to leave. "Yeah, well. I'm gonna get going." He bends down over Ian's still form and says quietly, "Later, bro. Take care. I'll be back tomorrow." He pats his brother's hand gently as he goes to leave.

"Bye, Mick."

"Bye, Gallagher."

When the ex-con hears the door shut, he knows that they're finally alone. An uneasy feeling comes across Mickey. When Lip was there he could focus on the things he's comfortable with. Why did this happen? Whose ass is he gonna kick? And threats that if things are not resolved, he's gonna personally fix it are made.

Now with Lip gone, he's here alone with his thoughts and a very still Ian Gallagher. He sits in the chair that Lip was previously in. and rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. "Jesus, firecrotch."

Of course there's no response, just the sounds of the heart monitor and nasally snoring. He pushes his chair closer to firecrotch, and puts his feet up on his bed, careful not to touch Ian's injured body. Now that he's sitting so close to Ian he can really see the damage done to Ian's body. His face is a fucking mess. One of his eyes is swollen shut, and there are deep, dark bruises under his eyes. The tell tale sign of a broken nose. His lip is split and swollen. Mickey has seen firecrotch's lip like this before, but it was the result of his rough kisses, not at the hand of some asshole who beat him to a pulp. A surge of anger pulsates through his body at the thought of someone's fist doing all this damage to firecrotch's face.

Mickey clenches his hands in fists as his eyes move from Ian's face to his body, for the numerous injuries do nothing to quell his anger. It only makes it worse. Mickey can see that the redhead's busted knee is elevated because of the rise in the hospital blankets over his right leg. Mickey then raises his eyes to Ian's broken right hand that is lying across his stomach. Ian's hand and wrist are both in casts, but the ex-con can still make out the tips of the redhead's fingers. And from what he sees the nails are jagged and there is still some dried blood under them. Firecrotch fought back.

Mickey looks around one more time. Satisfied that he's alone and no one will see or tease him for what he's about to do, he gently places his hand on firecrotch's non-broken hand. He looks into Ian's swollen, closed eyes and says, "If your family doesn't fix this. I'm gonna. No one fucks with what's mine."

And as much as he would hate to admit it, that is exactly the case. Firecrotch is his. That's why he rubbed it into Kash's face after he caught them fucking in the cooler. He needed the fucker to know that he lost Ian and that he was in fact now his. His teeth marks on Ian's inner thigh are more proof. And no one fucks with what's Mickey Milkovich's.

The ex-con doesn't say anything else. He's not one to make small talk, he does better with action. So instead he leans back in his chair, his feet still up on the bed, with his hand still resting on top of Ian's, listening to the steady sounds of the heart monitor and firecrotch's gentle snores.

**Ian finally makes an appearance, YAY!**

**Chapter Four Sneak Peak: **Mickey impatiently waits for the Gallagher clan to fix their mess. In the mean time he finds himself spending time with someone unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who are reading this. **

**Self Preservation-Chapter 4**

The loud incessant banging jerks Mickey out of a sound sleep. He sits up and shakes his head to get some sense of clarity. He must have passed out on the couch. What the fuck time is it? He left the hospital early went to the Kash and Grab to work Ian's shift. Then he came home, got high and quickly passed out.

Is Mandy making all that fucking noise? Is she making eggs? Did he sleep through the whole night? He peers over the couch and into the kitchen, but doesn't see his sister.

But the loud as fuck noise is still there. It's the fucking door. Who the hell is that? No one knocks on their door. The last time he remembers someone knocking on their door was when Ian came over looking for him when his mother came back into the picture.

The ex-con lumbers over to the door. "Hold the fuck on!"

He opens the door, looking straight ahead. He figures it may be some cops looking for either his brothers or father. He doesn't see anyone. He's about to close the door when he hears someone clear their throat.

Mickey looks down to see the younger Gallagher girl, Debs standing there.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mickey says harshly because he doesn't deal with kids. Even if this one is firecrotch's kid sister.

Debs bites her lip nervously, "Um….I think that I left something here yesterday."

Mickey nervously looks around to make sure that no one sees bad ass Mickey Milkovich talking to a twelve year old girl. Mandy nudged him awake earlier, telling him that she was going to the hospital to see Gallagher. And his brothers and father haven't been around for a couple of weeks now. He should be safe. He moves to the side to let her in. "Fine then, just hurry the fuck up. I have things to do."

Debbie gives him a smirk as she walks into his living room. An all knowing smirk. A smirk that he has seen on firecrotch's face plenty of times. He knows that she's silently saying, 'what could you possibly have to do that's so important?' Damn! She's just like fucking firecrotch.

"Is Mandy here?" She asks as she quickly locates her bag that she left on the coffee table.

"I think she's visiting your brother at the hospital." Mickey answers as he rubs his hand through his sleep mussed hair.

A sad look appears on Gallagher's sister's face. "They won't let me visit Ian. Fi says I'm too young," she says quietly as she looks down at her feet.

Without any hesitation he says "That must fucking suck."

Mickey's mouth drops in shock when he realizes what he just said. Why the hell did he just say that out loud? It actually sounds like he feels bad for the kid. But, then again he can feel for the kid. It must suck that she can't see her brother. He knows that all of the Gallagher's are pretty tight, and it's probably bothering his sister that she can't see Ian. He would never admit it to Mandy, but he would be pissed if she was in the hospital, and he was told that he couldn't see her. Also, he can't help but think that he and firecrotch aren't even in a relationship, because that means they're a couple. And they are so not a couple. Yet, he can visit Ian. But, his own sister can't. No way around it, it fucking sucks.

An uneasy silence fills the room. Then suddenly Debbie excitedly exclaims, "You have the Hunger Games! I read the book. But, I didn't get a chance to see the movie."

Mickey just stares at her because he has no idea what the hell Gallagher's kid sister is talking about.

She must have realized this because she holds up a DVD that was previously on the coffee table. "You know the movie based off of the book?"

As if that cleared up anything. "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She shakes her head. "Katniss? Peeta? Gale? Jennifer Lawrence was in the movie? Jesus, Mickey. Do you live under a rock or something?"She admonishes.

And despite himself, Mickey can't help but laugh. That's something Ian would say. "Or something," he replies. "I think I was back in juvie when it came out."

Her eyes get wide in realization and she bites her bottom lip, "Ohhhh! Sorry, I forgot about that."

Mickey doesn't know if she's sorry that he was in Juvie, or if she forgot. But he can tell from the sad look in her eyes that she was in fact sorry for something. You can tell she's a Gallagher alright. All emotional and shit. He shakes his head. "It's okay. Shit happens." He looks at the DVD in hand and says, "Take it if you want to. I don't give a fuck."

A huge smile spreads across her face, "Thanks, Mickey."

Mickey shrugs his shoulders in indifference. The two awkwardly stand there in his living room. Not knowing what to do next, Debbie slowly makes her way to the door when Mickey suddenly asks, "Where are your brothers and sister?"

Debbie turns around to answer his question. "Carl's at his friend's house. Liam's over Vee's. And Lip and Fi are out."She even uses air quotes when she tells Mickey that Fiona and Lip are out.

'Out.' That's what they're calling fixing Frank's mess now. Lip came into the Kash and Grab earlier to update him on the progress or lack there off in finding the people behind the attack on Ian. The ex-con kindly reminded Lip about their deal. They had less than forty-eight hours before he will take matters into his own hands. And if that means that he has to beat the shit out of Frank to get some answers, so be it. No skin off his ass. It would probably make a lot of people happy in their neighborhood.

But, back to the present. He would kill Ian if he ever let something happen to Mandy that he could have prevented. And that's his rationale behind what he's about to say next. He's purely going to say it for self preservation. It's not that he gives a shit about the girl before him that he barely knows. But, he knows that whoever's looking for Frank must be pretty ruthless because of what they did to firecrotch to get to Frank. He doesn't want to think about what they might do to his kid sister.

He bites his nail as he says, "I guess you can watch it here." A small smile is on her face and she walks back into the living room. She's just like Ian. Something so small, can make her happy.

"That way I know I'll get it back. I heard about how you Gallagher's don't ever return the shit you borrow." Mickey adds.

Debbie rolls her eyes as she goes to put the DVD in the DVD player. "We usually return the stuff we borrow. Sometimes we keep it for longer than we originally thought we needed it for. Carl is the only one who routinely doesn't bring stuff back that he's borrowed. And that's because it usually destroyed."

"Whatever," Mickey replies as he goes into the kitchen to grab a beer. From the kitchen he yells, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Text your sister and let her know you're watching a movie. That way she's not all pissy because she thinks you're missing." Mickey doesn't know how much Ian's little sister knows about what's going on. But the last thing he needs is Fiona and Lip being pissed because they don't know where their sister is.

"Gotcha. Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch it with me?" Gallagher's sister yells from the couch.

Mickey was just going to drink in his room, maybe grab another quick nap while Debbie watched her stupid movie. But, when he looks back into the living room and catches sight of Debbie's wishful eyes, he remembered firecrotch telling him how his sister has very little friends and usually spends her time with adults, mostly her siblings. That means with one lying in a hospital bed, and two others on the hunt for the asshole who out him in there, the kid has no one.

Fuck it. He has nothing else to do. He's out of weed and other drugs at the moment, so he can't get high. And Lip told him not to go to the hospital till around nine because Fiona's going to be there before she goes into work.

He takes another sip of beer, and walks back into the living room. "Stop your bitching. I'll watch your stupid movie with you. I can do what I was going to do later. You want one?" He asks as he motions to the beer in his hand.

Debbie shakes her head no.

"Suit yourself. Beer's all I got. I don't have popcorn or Milk Duds here." He says as he sits down and puts his socked feet on the coffee table.

The unlikely pair watches the movie in its entirety without any major interruptions. Mickey gets up several times to get a beer, and Debs always asks if he wants her to pause it. And when she gets up to use the bathroom he does the same. He would hate to admit it, but the movie isn't half bad. A fight to the death. That's something he can connect with. It doesn't seem so farfetched from the life he lives. Mickey really likes the fight scenes, and runs a critique of them. Debbie comments how it feels like she's watching the movie with her brothers. When a couple of the scarier scenes happen, Debbie puts her hands over her eyes and Mickey calls her a pussy. She doesn't get mad. She just tells him to stop, with a smile plastered on her face. The ex-con figures that she probably has heard a hell of a lot worse.

When the movie ends, Deb says quietly "In the book, Peeta loses his leg. But the Capitol fixes it. It's like nothing happened to it."

What the fuck brought that on?

Debs looks down at her hands that are in her lap. "I heard Fiona and Lip talking about Ian's injuries. The doctors said that his hand and fingers are really messed up. He's gonna have to have another surgery. And even then there's a good chance that there will be some kind of deformity in his hand."

Mickey has never been good with words. Everyone knows that. But, even if he did have a way with them, he still wouldn't know what to say. He hasn't heard the full extent of firecrotch's injuries. His mind flashes back to Gallagher's hospital room when he first saw Ian's bruised and cut fingers sticking out of the bulky cast.

"If Ian has a deformity in his hand, he won't be able to be in the army." Deb whispers.

Shit! That means West Point will definitely be out of the picture. The army is firecrotch's way to get out of this shithole. And if his hand is gonna be permanently fucked up, that's not gonna happen.

"Fuck them." Mickey says.

"Fuck them?" Debbie asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Fuck what the doctors say. They don't know shit. My brother Joey fucked up his leg real bad a couple of years ago. The docs said that he'll need a crutch for the rest of his life. He doesn't use a crutch when he ro-." He stops when he sees the questioning look in Debbie's eyes. "Goes out." Mickey quickly corrects.

And before he can react he has two thin arms wrapped around him in a firm hug. Not knowing how to respond he just sits there stiffly, waiting for Gallagher's sister to let up. She doesn't right away. He looks down at her, and is about to tell her to get the fuck off when he notices how red her hair is. It's not as red as firecrotch, but it definitely has a red tint to it. Fuck! Are all of the Gallagher's so touchy feely? Mickey begins to squirm a little.

Sensing Mickey's uneasiness, Debbie lets go. She looks up at him. "You're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be."

Mickey just rolls his eyes at her. She's like a mini, female fucking version of his Gallagher. "Fuck off. And don't ever hug me again."

Debbie doesn't seem fazed by his comment in the slightest and just gives a shit eating Gallagher smirk.

Mickey shakes his head as the door slams open and his sister walks in. "Hey, assface." She greets. When she notices that he's not alone, she confusingly says "Hey, Debs. What's going on?"

With Mandy there now, Mickey can make his exit. He looks at his watch and sees that it's past eight. He can head to the L and by the time he gets to hospital Fiona should be gone. It wasn't entirely unbearable, spending time with Gallagher's sister. But, he would rather be spending time with his Gallagher. With that said, Mickey lights a cigarette and takes a sip of the beer that's in his hand as he walks to the L.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really see Mickey being able to bond with Debbie the best out of all of the Gallagher siblings. In the past he has beat up Lip, who is also sleeping with Mickey's sister. That could make things a little awkward. I also think that Mickey would connect best with wanting to protect Ian's younger sister since he's close to Mandy. Lastly, I think that the Hunger Games is a pretty fitting way to connect these unlikely two. I hope you agree!**

**Chapter Five Sneak Peak: **Ian wakes up, and the forty-eight hour deadline is approaching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and alerted this story. I'm happy that the last chapter was such a hit. I was a little nervous, but it seems that it turned out well. Hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 5**

Mickey throws the end of his cigarette on the ground as he walks up the stairs to his place. It's only a little after five, but it feels so much later. He's been working a lot of hours at the Kash and Grab with Gallagher in the fucking hospital. His body's not used to actually having to do manual labor for such a long, extended period of time. How the fuck do people do this every day?

It also doesn't help that he's fucking exhausted. He hasn't slept for shit over the last two nights. The chairs at the hospital are uncomfortable as shit, and no matter what he tries he can't sleep in them.

Then again Mickey can't sleep at home either. The only sleep he has gotten is from when he's passed out after getting high or drunk. The ex-con's constantly on edge. He's wound tight. He knows it's because he can't take sitting around doing nothing when whoever beat the shit out of firecrotch is still out there. The only conciliation he has is that he keeps telling himself that if Lip doesn't fix this mess soon, he will in about five hours.

Mickey walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge before he plops down on the couch. He starts to play Call of Duty when he hears someone knocking on the door. He would normally just ignore the loud banging, but he's waiting for news from Gallagher. The ex-con is pretty sure that's who's at the door, because the Gallagher's are basically the only people who knock. He hasn't seen Lip all day, and the deadline is fast approaching.

The loud knocking continues and Mickey yells, "Fucking hold on! I'm coming. Give me a fucking second!", as he makes his way to the door. He bangs open the door and bites out, "For all the noise you're making, you better have some fucking news for me, Gallagher."

But it's not Lip at his door. It's a Gallagher, but not the one he was expecting.

"Hey, Mickey." Debs says, biting her bottom lip.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mickey snaps. All he wants to do is drink, and hopefully pass out for a bit. That way he'll be well rested for fixing the Gallagher mess. But with firecrotch's kid sister at his door, he can't do either.

Maybe it's the fact that he hasn't had much to eat all day, but an uneasy feeling is stirring in his stomach. He tells himself that it's definitely hunger pains, and nothing else. But, he can't help but think why the hell is Debs here? Did something happen to Ian? When he left him late last night, he was fine. He was still out, but from what he heard from Lip that's not surprising with his injuries.

"Did something happen with Ian?" Mickey asks, trying to sound nonchalant. Like he really doesn't care if Gallagher has taken a turn for the worse.

A huge smile spreads across the younger Gallagher's face. "No! He's good. Fi told me that he woke up for a bit today. He really was making a lot of sense because of all the pain meds he's on and the concussion. But, he's doing good."

The pit in his stomach doesn't feel as big as it did just a minute ago. "That's good, Debs." Because it is. It's been three days since Mickey has spent time with a conscious Gallagher. Talking incessantly about nothing, and all smiles and shit. It's good that now when he sees him the hospital room won't be completely silent with only the heart monitor and snores filling the air.

"I know. But, they still won't let me see him. I don't know why. It's not like I have never seen someone messed up because they're high on drugs before. You know who my dad is. I see that every day." Debs says.

The ex-con figures that Fiona and Lip won't let Debs see Ian not because he's high as a kite, bur probably because he's a mess, physically. Her older siblings probably don't want to scare her. Mickey rubs his lower lip with his thumb. "True that. Do you need something?" Even though Mickey is happy that Gallagher's sister brought him good news, she's still cutting into this game and drinking time.

Debbie holds up the pair of pants that she's holding in her hands. "Is Mandy here? I have no clean clothes because Fi has been nuts with everything going on with Ian." And trying to track down the people who fucked up your brother, Mickey thinks to himself.

"Anyway, all I have is this pair of pants and they're way too long. I was hoping that Mandy can hem them for me."

"What you Gallagher's don't have any sewing needles at your place?"

Debbie frowns, "No. I can't find any. Fiona hid them when Carl stuck them in a loaf of bread a couple of months ago."

Mickey shakes his head. And people say he's fucked up. "He's a fucking nutcase."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, a needle went through Ian's lip when he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And now Fiona's holding them hostage. She hasn't been home all day. She was out with Lip for awhile and then got called into work a couple of hours early," Debbie replies.

Damn. All the Gallagher's talk way too fucking much. He smirks for a second. He's gonna have to ask firecrotch about the needle in his sandwich later. "Mandy's not here. I don't know where she is."

"She's not?" Debbie says with sad eyes that are so alike her brother's.

Then with the cover that he's just looking out for the kid's well being, doesn't need a pissy Ian because he let something happen to his kid sister because the people who fucked up Ian are still out there. He says "I guess you can wait here. She should be back soon."

She gives him a huge smile, and Mickey moves to the side to let the kid into the house. She takes a seat on the couch, and Mickey asks "You wanna play?" Referring to the game that's still on the television.

"Nah. If I wanted to watch people kill each other, all I have to do is walk outside."

"Suit yourself." Mickey says as he goes into the kitchen and grabs another beer. He's fucking starving, so he decides that he's gonna make some eggs. If Mandy can do it, so can he.

After he finishes cooking the eggs, he looks over at Debbie. She turned off the game, and is watching some show. He doesn't know if the kid has eaten anything and he doesn't really want to hear firecrotch bitching about how he let his sister starve. "Do you want some eggs?"

"Sure. I'll have some. You cook?"

"It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to make eggs." He hands her a plate. "Here."

"Thanks." Debbie says with a smile as she dives in.

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence as they watch television and eat their eggs. Mickey goes into the kitchen to grab another beer when he hears his sister come in and say hi to Debbie. He walks in and sees the confusion on her face as she tilts her head to the direction of Debbie sitting on the couch.

"She needs you to hem her pants or some shit," Mickey answers her silent question. "I gotta go." Mickey says as he quickly leaves the house before his sister can ask any more questions.

**XXXXX**

Lip is standing outside of Ian's room when he gets to the hospital. "The doctors are in with him checking everything out."

Thinking back to what Ian's kid sister said about firecrotch's hand, Mickey asks "What's the fucking story about his hand? I heard it's really fucked up."

"Yeah. They really fucked it up. There are several breaks in his hand. And his thumb is basically crushed. He's going to have to have another surgery on it in a couple of days."

"That's my next question. Who exactly is they?" Mickey asks.

Lip runs his hand through his hair. "Ronny Danielson and his crew."

Mickey knows Ronny Danielson and his buddies. His brothers have had a couple of run-ins with them before. He's all talk. Probably went after Ian because the kid was unarmed and outnumbered. Fucking assholes. He can take good old Ronny on without even putting up a sweat.

"I got it from here,"

"I didn't expect anything else." Lip replies with a smirk. "Just don't go too nuts. I don't want to have to tell my brother that his boyfriend is in jail because he beat the shit out of the fuckers who put him here."

Mickey punches Lip in the shoulder, hard. "Don't fucking call me that. Or your sister will have to tell him I'm back in because I beat the shit out of you too."

Lip puts his hands up in surrender.

The two are quiet for a minute when Mickey asks, "Does he know how bad his hand is?"

Lip shrugs his shoulders. "We told him. But, I don't know if he really comprehended what we were saying. They have him on so much pain meds, who knows."

A couple of doctors and nurses walk out and give the pair a small smile, A Dr. Lee says, "You guys can go back in now. He's pretty groggy, so he's probably going to fall asleep soon."

"Are you freaking kidding me? He just spent the last two days sleeping." Mickey replies.

"You're right. But, right now rest is exactly what his body needs to recover. So if he starts to fall asleep, let him, "Dr. Lee explains.

"Thanks, doc." Lip says as Dr. Lee walks down the hallway.

Lip turns to Mickey, "I'm gonna get going. I have to get Liam from Vee's, and get the kids something to eat."

Mickey doesn't tell Lip that he already fed his kid sister. He already has the asshole calling him Ian's boyfriend. He doesn't need to know that his sister has been spending way too much time at the Milkovich's as of late. He'll never hear the end of it.

"I'll take care of shit after I leave here." Mickey says with a shrug.

"I know you will. See you later, Mick."

"Later, Gallagher." Mickey says as he walks into firecrotch's room.

At first glance he looks exactly the same as he has the last two times Mickey has come to visit him. But, then Ian turns his head towards the door.

"Hey, Mick," He says with a goofy smile on his face.

Mickey walks closer to the redhead's bed. "Bout time you fucking woke up."

Ian looks at him with the one eye that's not swollen shut, "Ah, baby. Did you miss me?"

Mickey rolls his eyes, "What the hell do they have you on?"

"I don't know. But it's great." Ian laughs. "I can't even feel this," He says as he holds up his injured hand.

Now that he knows how badly injured the limb is, the ex-con can't help but look at it. The hand is still in a cast. But, the thumb is wrapped in thick bandages. He notices that Ian's gaze is now focused on his injured as well.

"It's really fucked up, Mick."

Mickey runs his hand through his hair. He doesn't know what to say because it is fucked up. Ian's hand. Ian's knee. Ian's face. This whole fucking situation. And despite what he told firecrotch's kid sister, he knows that Ian's chances of being able to be in the army are virtually squashed.

So instead he changes the subject to something that he feels more comfortable with. He looks right into Ian's drugged eye, "I'm gonna fix this."

Ian runs his tongue over his lip, knowing instantly what the ex-con means. "Who did this?"

Mickey raises his eyebrows, "You don't know?"

The redhead shakes his head, "Nah. With the concussion the last thing I remember is working at the store. You threatened Tommy Kelly that you'd break his face if he didn't put the bag of chips back."

Shit. That was a week ago. "They did knock your head pretty good, huh?"

Ian shrugs his shoulders, blinking heavily. "Guess so. Was it gay bashers?"

Mickey shakes his head. "No, it had something to do with your piece of shit father."

Ian doesn't say anything. He's probably not too surprised. When you call Frank Gallagher dad, you have to deal with a lot of shit. He yawns, "I'm happy that it had to do with Frank."

Mickey lets out a huff. "Let me get this straight. You're happy that you're in the hospital because a couple of assholes beat the shit out of you because your old man owes them money. I thought your brother said that there was no brain damage. I think the docs may have been wrong."

"I meant that I'm happy it wasn't because I was gay. Or that someone found us about us. That you're okay," Ian clarifies as he tries to blink away his tiredness.

"Don't be such a fucking girl, Gallagher. I'm fine. I'll be even better after I give the fuckers who put you here a beat down."

Ian's one eye goes wide as he tries to sit up, reaching for the ex-con. "Don't Mickey! Don't get yourself in trouble because of my Dad!" He begs.

Ian hisses in pain as he finally sits up, and has a firm grasp on Mickey's arm. He holds on tight, silently begging Mickey not to do anything stupid.

Mickey gently removes Ian's hand from his arm, and places it back on the bed. "Easy. Lay back down. I'm just going to give them the message that if they have a problem with Frank, they take it up with only Frank. No one else. I'm not going to kill them."

Firecrotch's unswollen eye becomes heavy lidded, "You promise?" He whispers.

"I won't kill them."

"Promise me," Ian whispers softly.

"I promise, okay. No killing."

Ian doesn't say anything else, but just stares at Mickey.

"I fucking promised you that I won't kill them. I'm not going to fucking pinky promise you or some shit. Now go to sleep."

Gallagher settles back down as exhaustion and a high dose of pain medication catches up with him. Mickey soon hears the now common snores fill the small hospital room. He looks down at firecrotch's shattered hand and thumb. He looks at the redhead's bruised and cut face that's now relaxed in a drug induced sleep. "I said that I wouldn't kill them. I didn't say shit about not fucking them up," Mickey says as he takes the seat by Ian's bed.

**Ian's awake, YAY! **

**Chapter Six Sneak Peak: **Mickey takes care of business, and Debs finally gets to see her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Shameless**

**A/N: What's written in italics is a flashback. Also, there will be violence in this chapter.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 6**

Mickey inhales the smoke of his cigarette as he walks down the street, with a six pack tucked under his arm. Finally, it seems like things are getting back to normal. After he left Gallagher's hospital room last night, he took care of business and then was finally able to get a decent night's sleep. He can't help but smirk when he thinks of the events that happened last night.

"_Mickey Milkovich? What the hell are you doing here?" Ronny says as he sways, drunkenly in his doorway._

"_We have a little business to take care of," Mickey replies as he positions the bat onto this right shoulder._

"_We do?" Ronny says as he moves to the side to let Mickey in, "Come in."_

_Mickey walks in and sees Pauly, Danny, and Eric, Ronny's cronies. Mickey knows all of them from the neighborhood. They think that they're big tough guys, but they're really not. He remembers hearing his brother Iggy say how Pauly pissed his pants when he pointed a gun at him._

_Lip met Mickey back at his house before he came here. According to Lip, Frank made a bet for $300 on the Cubs game with Ronny. Of course the Cubs lost and when Frank didn't pay up, Ronny requested help from his brother, Pauly and cousins, Eric and Danny. Four against one. Firecrotch didn't stand a chance._

_Like the rat he is. Frank laid low when he heard that Ronny and his family were looking for him. He failed to give the message to his family though. And that's why firecrotch is lying in a fucking hospital bed, drugged up to the fucking gills._

_When Mickey heard the details about why the attack happened, he thinks he actually felt his blood boil. He felt the heat in his cheeks, when Lip said that Ian got paid about $200 that week from the Kash and Grab. He clenched his fists at his sides when he Lip told him that they also took Ian's cell phone to pay off the rest of his father's debt._

_Ian's lying in a hospital bed with a fucked up hand and his shot to get out of this shithole destroyed because of a $300 bet his fucking piece of father made. Fucking ridiculous._

_Mickey can smell the pot from the doorway of Ronny's house, as he walks in. Beer bottles are everywhere. Then again $200 can buy you a lot of shit in this neighborhood. Mickey looks around and sees that Eric and Danny are both passed out on the couch. That leaves just Ronny and Pauly to deal with._

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Pauly asks from the stairs._

"_He says we have business," Ronny answers._

"_We do?" Pauly asks as he comes into the living room._

"_Fucking right we do," Mickey says with a sinister smirk._

"_Yeah, what's that?"Pauly says, laughing._

"_I heard you put the Gallagher kid in the hospital."_

"_Little bitch didn't know what hit him. He just took the beating, didn't even put up a fight. He knew his right-," Pauly begins to say with a smirk._

_Mickey bites his tongue to stop himself from lashing out at the asshole. He knows that Gallagher didn't just take it. Mickey saw the cuts on his fingers and the bruises on his hands. And most of all he knows Ian. He knows that he wouldn't give up that money that his family relies on to survive without a fight._

_Ronny raises his hands to cut his brother off, "His father owed us money. You know the rules. If someone doesn't pay, the next of kin picks up the slack," Ronny explains._

"_You must be as dumb as you look. You know Frank never pays the bets he's loses. Why would you bet him in the first place? "Mickey says as he gets a firm grip on his bat._

"_You may be right. But, why the hell are you here? This has nothing to do with you." Pauly asks as he takes a drag of a joint._

_Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. How does he explain why he's here to these fuckers? He can't very well say 'I'm fucking the Gallagher that you put in the hospital.' Say what you want about him, but he's always been quick on his feet._

"_You see that's where you're wrong. My sister, Mandy used to go out with Ian. She's really upset about the fact that you assholes put her ex in the hospital because he has the shitty luck of being Frank Gallagher's son. Now she's going out with Lip. I just wanted to make sure that you don't go anywhere near the Gallagher kids, again. If you have an issue with Frank, keep them out of it, from here on out. You can pass that message on."_

_With a stupid smile on his face, Pauly says "Is that a threat?"_

_Mickey takes a deep breath and steps closer to Ronny, "You know my family. We don't make idle threats."_

"_Is that so?" Ronny says._

_Mickey takes a deep breath and looks around. Looks like Danny and Eric are both still passed out. That leaves only Ronny and Piss Pants. Without hesitation, he swings the baseball bat down onto Ronny's right leg. The same leg that they busted on Ian._

_The asshole falls to the ground, howling in pain. He turns to Pauly and sees that his mouth is open in shock. _

"_You don't have any more smart ass remarks now?" Mickey asks as he points his bat in Pauly's direction._

_The chicken shit shakes his head no._

"_Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions. If I find out you're lying to me. I'll come back with something much worse than a bat Do you understand me?"_

_Through tears in his eyes, Ronny shakes his head as does Pauly._

"_Good. Now where is his phone? And where is the money?" Mickey asks._

_Pauly looks at Ronny._

"_Don't look at him. I'm the one who fucking asked the question." Mickey spits as he winds up to take another swing at the man on the floor._

"_Fucking give it to him!" Ronny begs. Mickey stops his wind up, for the moment._

_Pauly goes to a book shelf that's against the wall, and picks up what must be Gallagher's phone, and some cash. He hesitantly puts in into Mickey's out stretched hand._

_Mickey looks down into his hand, "Five bucks. That's all that's left?"_

_Pauly looks down at his brother who is still on the ground, grabbing his broken leg in pain._

_Mickey once again winds up and nails Ronny in the same busted leg. He can't help but smile when he hears the familiar sound of bones breaking._

"_Now, that doesn't really make me too happy. Last question, then I'll go." _

_Ronny's still crying loudly in pain on the ground._

"_Fucking shut up. I'm trying to speak here. Now, which one of you busted his hand?"_

_You can only hear Ronny's sobs fill the room._

_Mickey asks in a louder voice as he points his bat at Ronny "Let me ask you again. Who. Fucked. Up. His. Hand?" He asks again, this time much slower._

_Still no answer. Mickey goes for another swing when he hears, "It was me! I did it!"_

_Mickey turns to look at Pauly, "You did that?"_

_He throws his hands up, "I did it. When we first knocked him to the ground, he tried to get back up."_

"_More than once." Mickey elaborates._

"_Huh?" Pauly asks._

"_I said. You stepped on it more than once. His hand is shattered, his thumb's crushed. You stepped on it more than once."_

_Pauly shakes his head, tears now rolling down his face, "I did. I stepped on it five or six times. I don't know man, I lost count."_

_Lost count? Once was enough to scare him. Twice is enough to make sure he doesn't move. Anything after that is overkill. Mickey looks up to see that Pauly's hands are still up in the air. The ex-con flashes back to the sight of firecrotch's hand in a thick cast, talk of another surgery, and Debs' sad face talking about how he won't be able to be in the army if he has a deformity in his hand. The decision is made, without even thinking. "Are you left or right handed?"_

"_Lef-" Before Pauly can even finish, his hand is a source of fiery, white pain._

_Now satisfied, Mickey lowers his bat and grabs an unopened bottle of beer from a twelve pack that's on the end table. "I'll see you guys later. I hope that I won't need to come back here again," he says as he makes his way to the door and leaves._

Mickey throws out his cigarette bud as he reaches his stairs. He figures that he has some time to drink and maybe take another quick nap before he goes to visit firecrotch.

But, then as usual his plan goes out the window when he sees Ian's kid sister once again on his porch. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hearing his harsh tone you would think that the kid would be bothered by what he said. Instead she just rolls her eyes. "Hi, to you too Mickey."

"Like I said before, what are you doing here? I have shit to do." He says.

Debs eyes the six pack that's under his arm. "We got Ian's cell phone back." Debs says.

Mickey knows this because he gave it to Lip earlier today after he told him that the situation's all good. "Yeah, so. What does this have to do with me?"

"I also know that Ronny and Pauly Daniels are walking around with busted limbs. People are saying it's because someone took a baseball bat to them. And I know about your reputation of busting up people with a baseball bat," Debbie says confidently.

"You don't know sh—" But before he can finish he's once again ambushed with a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mickey, "Debbie says.

Mickey tries to get out of the hug, "Get off me before someone sees us. I don't need people thinking that I turned soft."

Gallagher's sister rolls he eyes as she follows him into the house. "Why did you do it?"

She doesn't hold back, does she? He shrugs his shoulders, tying to convey that it's entirely normal to break people's limbs with a baseball. "He made Mandy cry." He doesn't tell her that he couldn't stand around and do nothing to the fuckheads who put his Gallagher in the hospital.

"That sounds like something my brothers would say," Debbie admits as she plops down onto his couch.

And it does. Because Mickey knows that if anything happened to Debbie both Lip and Ian, and probably that sociopath Carl would do something about it. Maybe not break their legs with a bat. But, definitely something.

"Okay, so you thanked me, so go." Mickey says.

Debs bites her bottom lip, "I have nowhere to go. Carl has a football tournament in Ohio. And now that Ian's doing better, Jimmy and Fi are both going to it. And, Liam's at Sheila's."

Mickey rubs his eyes, damn she talks way too much. "What about your place?"

"Lip and Mandy are there, alone. I rather not be traumatized because of any noises I might hear or sights I might see," Debbie says with a look of disgust on her face.

"I can understand that," the ex-con says. He can understand how she feels. He accidentally walked in on the two, about a month ago, and has been trying to get the image out of his mind ever since.

Mickey's about to ask her why she doesn't go to one of her friend's house, but then he remembers one time when Mandy told him that she was going over to the Gallagher's for Debs' sleepover. She really doesn't have any friends. And now that things are going back to normal, her siblings are all doing their own thing. Combined that with the fact that she still hasn't been able to see her brother, she must really feel lost.

"Do you want to see your brother?" Mickey asks, suddenly.

Debbie's face immediately brightens, "Yeah!"

"Did your brother and sister leave for Ohio?"

"An hour ago, "Debs answers.

"Lip and my sister-"

"Slammed the door to his room about half an hour ago," Debbie quickly answers.

Mickey bites his fingernail, "Okay, I'll take you. But, you better not tell Fiona and Lip. I'm only doing this because it sucks that they haven't let you see your brother. If someone told me I couldn't see Mandy if she was in the hospital, I would be fucking pissed. Deal?"

Debbie eagerly shakes her head, "deal."

"One more thing," Mickey adds.

"Anything."

"Don't ever fucking hug me again."

**XXXXX**

Gallagher's kid sister is all but sprinting ahead of him down the hospital hallway. He should probably feel bad that he's going against Fiona and Lip's wishes, but fuck it. He's the one who fixed the situation with Ronny and Pauly Daniels. And Ian does look better now than he did the first time he saw him. Plus, firecrotch is gonna be coming home soon anyway. She's gonna have to get used to seeing him bruised and broken.

"What room number is it?" Debbie calls over her shoulder, back to Mickey.

"Slow down, brat. It's coming up. 437. He might be sleeping, so be quiet," Mickey answers.

Debbie comes to the room and quickly enters it. Mickey stops outside of the room to give the siblings time for their reunion.

"Hey, Debs!" Ian greets his sister.

"Ian. Are you okay?" Debbie asks nervously.

Well, that's a stupid question, Mickey thinks. Of course he's not okay. He's in the fucking hospital. But then again the kid probably really didn't know what to say when she saw her brother for the first time since this whole shitstorm started.

"I'll be okay, Debs. Don't worry. How did you get here? Did Lip or Fiona bring you?"

Ah, firecrotch is changing the subject. Probably doesn't want to scare the kid more than she no doubt already is after seeing his hand and battered face.

"Fiona's in Ohio for Carl's football thing. Lip is with Mandy."

"Then how did you get here?" Ian asks again.

Before the younger Gallagher could answer, Mickey decides he gave the two siblings more than enough time alone. When he walks into the room, Debs turn back to look at him with a huge smile on her face. The shock is evident on firecrotch's face when he makes eye contact with the ex-con. His eyes almost bulge out of his head when Debs says, "Mickey brought me."

Mickey's glad that firecrotch is looking a little better than the previous times he's seen him. The eye that was previously swollen shut can now open. The dark blue bruises on the redhead's face are not the vibrant colors that they were when the attack first happened. It makes him feel better that Debs is seeing her brother now, and not before.

"Don't look at me like that Gallagher, I can be nice, "Mickey says as he stands back against the wall.

"Yeah, he even watched The Hunger Games with me," Debs adds as she hops onto her brother's bed, sitting by his hip.

Ian looks at his sister and then to Mickey. "I think that I need to tell the docs to cut down on my pain meds. I must be hallucinating." He says, laughing.

"I know that you had surgery, Ian. Couldn't they do something, like actually make you funny? Because you're definitely not." Debbie quips.

"I have to say that I agree with the kid, Gallagher." Mickey chimes in.

"So what else did you guys do?" Ian asks with a smirk.

"Nothing." "Mickey made me eggs." The two say at the same time.

Ian can see that Mickey is feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. "Hey Debs, I can go for some chocolate. Wanna get me some?"

"Sure!" Debs says, happy to help.

Mickey goes into his wallet and gives her a couple of dollars. Ian beckons Debbie closer and he whispers something in her ear that the ex-con can't hear. She shakes her head enthusiastically and hops off the bed, and rushes out the door.

When she leaves, Ian gives Mickey a goofy smile. The ex-con can see that firecrotch is still medicated, but it's good to see both of his eyes opened for the most part. Even if they are full of mischief at the moment, much to Mickey's chagrin.

"Don't give me that look," Mickey says as he rolls his eyes.

"I think it's sweet, you actually being nice to my sister," Ian says sincerely.

"Shut up. She's making it a habit of showing up at my place. What was I suppose to do?" Mickey attempts to scowl as he takes a seat by Ian's bedside.

"Did she hug you?"

"I'm not answering that."

Ian laughs, "I think you just did." Ian shifts uncomfortably in his bed. "Since you're here, I guess that you didn't kill anyone."

Mickey rolls his eyes, "I told you, firecrotch, that I wouldn't kill anyone."

Ian smiles, "I know you did. I'm not gonna ask what you did instead, though."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"So, you made me sister eggs. You've never cooked for me," Ian says with a smirk.

"It was just fucking eggs. It wasn't a five course meal or anything. Besides, when am I supposed to cook for you? After we have a quick fuck in the cooler or in the dugout."

"I get it. Thanks for looking after her. A lot of times Debs is left on the wayside when shit goes down."

"She's not too bad. She's a lot like you. Talks way too much, and is way too touchy feeling. It must be a Gallagher thing."

"Shut up. You know you like it."

"Fuck off, Gallagher."

Before either one can say anything else, Debs comes rushing back into Ian's room. "Hey, guys. Ian, I got you a Twix." She drops the candy bar onto her brother's bed. She then turns to Mickey and gives him a jello cup before she hops back onto her brother's bed. "I got you this."

Mickey rolls his eyes. She's Gallagher's sister alright. Doing nice stuff for people when they don't even ask. "Whatever, man."

Both Gallagher's laugh. Mickey looks on as he watches Debbie open Ian's candy bar for him because he can't do it with one arm. This is way too emotional for his liking. "Yeah, so what's this I heard about you getting a sewing needle in the mouth while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Ian's eyes go wide and Debbie starts giggling.

"You told him that? You little rat." Ian teases.

"I know a lot. So, you better stay on my good side," Debbie threatens.

As Mickey takes a bite of his jello, he can't help but think, hell yeah she does.

**I know it took a little longer than usual to get this chapter up, but it was a long chapter. I hope you guys think it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter Seven Sneak Peak: **Fiona makes an appearance, and realizes there's more going on than what she thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: I'm so overwhelmed with the favorable response I have gotten for this story. Thanks again to all those who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. Quick question for you guys, do any of you know when the second season of Shameless is coming out on DVD? I'm so annoyed that it's no longer available on demand. Anyway enough of that, on to the story!**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 7**

For the next couple of days Mickey's life followed a new routine. He would come home in the middle of the night after visiting firecrotch in the hospital. He would then have a couple of beers, pass out for a bit. Then work over at the Kash and Grab. Come home and veg on the couch for awhile. Usually Gallagher's kid sister would come over for a little bit. After she would leave, he would go and visit Ian. Then the whole cycle would repeat itself.

As the days passed and Mickey got accustomed to this new routine, things for the most part were going back to normal. The neighborhood knew that he went after Ronny and Pauly Daniels. The reason being that the two assholes made his kid sister cry. They didn't know the real reason. His reputation of being a crazy son of a bitch is still firmly in place.

Gallagher still looked like shit warmed over, but he definitely was looking better than he did right after he was attacked. His injuries are starting to heal. His face isn't such a canvas of hues. The dark blues and purples are now yellows and greens. His head is no longer completely covered in thick white bandages. They were replaced with a much smaller one that allows for his fiery red hair to peak out.

Firecrotch still sleeps through most of the ex-con's visits because the fucking doctors still have him on a shitload of pain meds. He's usually awake when Mickey first gets there, but soon after he drifts off. But, then again the ex-con knows that that's probably a good thing. He's seen the damage done to Gallagher's hand with his own eyes one day when he stayed in the room while the nurses changed his bandages. Even now Mickey has to swallow fast to keep himself from vomiting when his mind flashes to the sight of the swollen, bruised appendage. The swollen, raw thumb that had its' nail torn away. The pinky that is curled, unnaturally too much towards the other fingers.

The nurses say that even though it looks nasty, it's healing well. In fact, it's looking so good that Ian would be having his surgery to try and correct the damage in the next couple of days. They are confident that it will go well, and that Ian will be released in less than a week. Things were definitely looking up. Which in hindsight should have been the first clue that everything was about to go to hell. Because if one thing is certain in Mickey's life, it's that whenever things are going good, look for the other shoe to drop.

And drop it did.

"She got you to watch Bring it On? Lip and I never caved into her whenever she asked or begged us to watch it with her. Not even when she had the chicken pox," Ian says with a laugh. His laugh turns into a groan when it begins to pull at his stitches.

"Serves you right, firecrotch. It was the only movie lying around that didn't have an R or NC-17 rating. I don't need to hear shit from you that I corrupted your little sister." Mickey scowls from his seat by Ian's hospital bed.

"Trust me. She's seen and heard worse. You know who our father is." Ian says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I only feel comfortable corrupting my own family. Not yours. Besides I was drinking for most of the movie. It's not like I can actually tell you what it's about." Mickey attempts to explain.

Gallagher gives him a shit eating grin, "Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that."

Mickey bites his thumb nail, "So, are you getting out of this shithole soon? I can't keep working all of your hours. It's cutting into my busy schedule." The ex-con know damn well when Ian should be released because Lip told him earlier in the day when he came into the Kash and Grab. But, for the time being he's going to play dumb so that the subject can be changed.

"Dr. Lee said that I'll probably have sur-"But Ian stops and his gaze goes from Mickey to the door.

Mickey turns to see what has the redhead's attention.

"Mickey? What the hell are you doing here?" Fiona says from the doorway.

Mickey's jaw drops, and his feet fall from Ian's bedside to the floor in an instant. Before he consciously realizes it, he's on his feet. And then he does what he does best when the shit is about to hit the fan and a bat won't fix it. "I gotta go," Before Fiona could respond, or Ian can stop him he's out the door.

With Mickey gone, Ian is left to deal with his sister, alone. "Hey, Fiona." He says, nervously.

Fiona rushes to her brother's bedside, "Don't do that!"

Ian feigns innocence, "Do what?"

"You know what. I know you have enough pain meds in your system that would make Frank jealous, but I know you know that Mickey just booked it out of here. Why was he here?" Fi exclaims.

Ian looks down at his broken hand that's lying on his stomach. He knew this was coming. With Mickey coming to visit him every day, his relationship with the ex-con was bound to be discovered by someone. Lip knows, and hasn't said anything to anyone. Not even Mandy and they're fucking. Fiona already knows about him being gay. She's kept his secret too. If he trusts anyone else with this, it's her. And with everything that she's been doing since this nightmare started, by ways of picking up a bunch of extra shifts to help pay the mountain of hospital bills that are accumulating every day he's stuck in here, he owes her.

"You promise, you won't say anything?" Ian asks.

Fiona takes the seat by her brother's bedside. "Ian, you know you can trust me. I just want to know what the hell's going on."

"No judging." Ian says.

Fiona rolls her eyes, "Ian, stop stalling and just tell me."

What does he tell his sister about him and Mickey? They're not a couple. Mickey has made that perfectly clear many times. But, calling him a fuck buddy isn't exactly accurate either. Would a fuck buddy beat the shit out of the people who put you in the hospital? Would a fuck buddy be hanging out with your little sister?

"It's kind hard to explain," Ian tries.

From the frown that's on his sister's face, his answer is not what she's looking for, "Try explaining it. I'm done for the night, so I can be here all night. Until at least you're due for your next round of pain meds, and you nod off."

Man would Ian give anything for some medicated relief. That way he can drift off, and get away from this awkwardness. But, one look at his sister tells him that there's no getting out of this.

"We're sleeping together," Ian says quietly.

Ian expected his sister to yell or curse, or maybe put her head in her hands in despair. Maybe she'll stand up, put her hands on her hips and chastise him, "Ian, of all people, you're sleeping with the neighborhood thug." He wouldn't even be shocked to see her get up and leave in a huff.

He wouldn't be surprised at any of these responses. But, he was indeed surprise to see his sister laughing. "Haha. That's a good one. Now, really Ian. Tell me."

Ian gives his sister a hard stare. He's trying to be honest with her, and she's fucking laughing at him.

When he doesn't say anything, she stops laughing suddenly. She stands up, "You're fucking serious, aren't ya?"

Ian nods his head.

"Shit, Ian. Mickey's gay. I was not expecting to hear that." Fiona says quietly, as she starts to pace Ian's small hospital room. "I mean he beat up Lip because he couldn't get to you when Mandy sent him and his brothers after you. Please tell me that, you two weren't together then. That would be really fucked up, if he went after you when you two were sleeping together."

Ian shakes his head, "we weren't sleeping together then."

Then realization hits Fiona like a tidal wave, "That's why he went after the Daniels brothers. It wasn't so much that Mandy was upset because the two of you used to 'go out'" Fiona says using air quotes. "It was because they put you in here. His whatever you guys are to each other."

Ian nods his head in confirmation.

Fiona continues, "And that's why Lip was so adamant that Frank lay low. He was afraid that Mickey will kill Frank because it was his fucking stupid ass bet that set this whole thing into motion. Lip knew that Mickey was out for blood because of what they did to you because of fucking Frank."

Ian nods his head again as Fiona sits back down. Neither says anything for a few minutes. Fiona's taking it all in, and Ian is mentally preparing himself for what lies ahead.

It's Fiona who breaks the silence. "I'm not gonna lecture you on your love life. God knows, I've made plenty of mistakes in mine. But, please tell me he treats you okay. Well, as okay as Mickey Milkovich can treat anyone."

Ian knows that Mickey does care about him. Even if it's in a fucked up way. The teeth marks that are on his thigh tell him this. He knows Mickey cares because the ex-con is more than capable of killing anyone, but he didn't kill Frank when he caught the two of them. As does the fact that when he went to beat up the Daniels brothers, he tried to get back the money that was stolen from Ian and his cell phone. He could have kept the cell phone for himself, but he gave it back to Lip. But how can he explain this to his sister?

"It's hard to explain, but he's different with me."

"I hope so, Ian. I really hope so." Fiona says quietly.

"He is. And he's been good with Debs too since this whole thing started." He adds.

A look of confusion crosses his sister's face, "Debbie?"

"Yeah, she's been hanging out over there the last couple of days. At first, Mickey's excuse was that no one knew who put me in here. He says that he was letting her stay there to make sure she was safe. Some big brother thing. But, I think he's grown a soft spot for her." Ian says with a small smile.

"Really? I didn't realize. But, then again the first couple of days after you were attacked, Lip and I were either here or trying to find some answers as to what happened. Then I started picking up extra shifts." Fiona says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they watch movies and play video games. He even brought her here to visit me," Ian says as he attempts to sit up with the help of his one good arm.

"I was wondering why she all of a sudden stopped hassling me and Lip about bringing her here to visit you. That would explain it." Fiona says as she helps her brother sit up.

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone about Mickey being gay." Ian says as he looks into his sister's eyes, pleading

Fiona pats her brother's unbroken hand, "I won't, I promise. You know I'm good at keeping secrets." Fiona reassures with a smile.

**XXXXX**

Mickey grabs another beer from the fridge and heads back to the living room to play some Xbox. His plan for the rest of the day is to get really fucking high and drunk. After what happened yesterday, there's no way in hell he's going to the hospital tonight. He doesn't need another run in with Fiona fucking Gallagher. So, he has no excuse to not get completely fucked up. His brothers are still nowhere to be found, and his father is once again in jail. He has the whole house to himself. Maybe Mandy and Lip will be here later.

Whatever, he doesn't care if he's alone or not. He just needs to stop thinking too much. He needs to stop thinking about Fiona seeing him in Gallagher's hospital room, with his feet up on his bed like he was right at home. He needs to stop thinking about Debs sitting on his couch saying that she couldn't visit her brother because of the shape he's in. He needs to stop thinking about seeing Gallagher's bruised and distorted hand. He needs to stop thinking period.

Fuck beer, he needs to go for something stronger. He takes a shot of vodka. He's going for another when he hears someone knocking on his door. Probably fucking Debs! It's about time for her to stop by. Shit! He gets up from the couch and opens the door to see a Gallagher. But, it's not Debs.

"Hey, Mickey," Fiona says quietly.

Maybe it's the fact that he just drank three beers and one shot on a nearly empty stomach, but he doesn't fully comprehend that Fiona is in fact standing on his porch. He thought for sure that she would stay clear from him after yesterday's scene in the hospital.

Cutting right to the point, she asks "Can I come in?"

The ex-con finally acknowledges her presence and steps to the side and let her in. "What do you want?"

Fiona brings her hands up in a placating manner, "I just want to talk. Nothing bad, I promise."

Mickey rubs his bottom lip, "So talk."

"Okay, then. My brother told me about the two of you. Don't get mad at him. He knows that I wouldn't give up until he told me what the deal is between the two of you." Fiona says. "Plus, I kind of took advantage of the fact that he's very easily manipulated when's he's on pain meds."

"Fucking pussy," Mickey retorts.

"I'm not gonna say anything about the two of you. I promise. I've known about Ian probably longer than he knew himself. He told me he was gay when you were in Juvie the first time, and I haven't told a soul. For reasons that I really don't understand, he cares about you. You make him happy. And I wouldn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his happiness."

Mickey takes a sip of beer, as Fiona continues. "He also told me about you looking after Debs."

Firecrotch wasn't supposed to say shit about that. Mandy doesn't even know that Ian's kid sister has been spending more time at their place than she does.

Fiona must have picked up on Mickey's despair because she adds, "I won't say anything to anyone about Debbie coming over here. Your secret of being a hard ass is safe."

Mickey slowly lets out the breath he wasn't aware he's been holding, "Thanks."

Fiona shakes her head, "No, thank you. Debs doesn't have many friends. Most of them are adults or us. She's really a good kid. I wish that others could see how awesome she is."

"She's a good kid. You can tell she's a fucking Gallagher. All you people talk too much." Mickey butts in.

"Whatever. You fight, we talk. We all do things differently. But, seriously thanks for looking out for Debs and Ian. In some fucked up way, I feel better knowing you'll do anything in your power to protect them." Fiona says sincerely.

Mickey knows that Fiona is correct in her assumption that he will protect the two Gallagher siblings. If he had a clue about Frank's stupid ass bet beforehand he would have stopped the Daniels brothers and their cousins from ever hurting Ian. And he knows that he would do the same thing for Debs without a doubt. Now that Mandy's older, she can pretty much take care of herself. Mickey kinda misses the need to protect his sister. Now he has Debbie to look after.

"I don't really know how you and my brother work, Mickey. But, he's gonna need you. I don't know how much you know about his injuries." Fiona explains.

"I know enough," Mickey retorts.

"Right. They really did a fucking number on his hand. He's gonna go in on Monday for surgery. They need to go in and repair ligaments in his hand, thumb, and pinky. He's gonna be in a lot of pain. And then they're gonna want to start physical therapy on his knee, and later his hand. It's not gonna be easy."

"What are his chances for being able to get into West Pont after this?" Mickey asks.

Fiona gives him a questioning look. She must not have thought that Ian told him about West Point. More likely, she didn't think that he actually listened to her brother talking about West Point.

Regardless, she answers anyway. "Not good. Chances of him regaining full use and range of his arm and hand are small to none. Between the multiple breaks in his wrist and the damage done to his hand and thumb, it's not looking too good."

"Shit," Mickey hisses.

"That's why I want to make sure you're gonna be around. If he finds out that his hand is too fucked up for West Point, he might give up. If he gives up, he's fucked." Fiona explains.

"So you want me to be his fucking cheerleader." Mickey quips.

Fiona rolls her eyes. "I'd rather not see you in a skirt, Mickey." She continues, "What I'm trying to say is when my brother gets pissed at me, or one of my siblings he gets way too stubborn. He won't listen to any of us. Even if we're right. He'll put his guard up. I have a feeling that he may not be the same with you. Use that."

Mickey knows exactly what Fiona is saying. He remembers when Lip and Ian fighting before he went back to juvie. Ian completely ignored his brother. Didn't say one word to him for weeks. He also knows how no matter what Mickey did to him; Gallagher always came back for more. He won't let firecrotch cuddle or kiss him, yet still comes back for more. Treated him like shit when he visited him the first time in juvie, yet still came with Mandy to pick him up. And they picked up like nothing happened. It may have taken a little bit, but even after he told Gallagher that he's nothing but a warm mouth, they quickly resumed their what? Relationship?

If he can use this hold that he has over Gallagher as a means to help firecrotch get better, then he will. "I'll be around." Mickey really needs to take a shot after all this emotional shit, but he doesn't want to do so with Ian's sister there. "Are we done? Because I have shit to do."

Fiona sees that Mickey's itching for her to leave, "Just one more thing."

"Yeah, what's that?"

She gives him a hard glare, "If I find out you hurt my brother, you're gonna wish that your homophobic father knew that you're gay. Got it." She says with a sinister smile.

Normally Mickey would just laugh at such a threat. But, the look on her face and the fact that he knows firsthand how far older siblings will go to avenge their younger siblings if they're hurt, tells him not to take this threat lightly. "I got it."

"Good. I'm happy that's settled." Fiona says as she turns to leave.

When he hears the door close, he takes a shot and quickly chases it with a chug of beer. That went well.

**I just finished outlining the next four chapters of this story. I'm very excited about them. I can't wait to share them with you!**

**Chapter Eight Sneak Peak: **Ian has his surgery, and Debbie once again ends up at Mickey's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did, but I still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: Just some swearing and some devious thinking. Nothing out of the ordinary for the Shameless universe. Also, I'm not a medical expert so I apologize for any and all medical inaccuracies.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter Eight**

Mickey's pacing back and forth in his small living room, checking his phone every minute to see if he missed a call. Not just any call. The call that tells him that Gallagher's out of surgery. Lip promised that he would call Mickey when his brother got out of surgery. Ian was supposed to be out more than an hour ago, but Lip called him when he was still working at the Kash and Grab and told him that there were some complications. Apparently, there was more damage to the ligaments than was previously thought. And there was some kind of issue with his fucking wrist too. Some shit about the screws that were first put in somehow shifted. How the fuck can they shift? All firecrotch has done for the last week was lay in bed.

Mickey's about ready to call Lip when there's a knock at his door. Hoping that by some chance it's either Lip or Fiona delivering news in person, he eagerly opens the door.

"Hi, Mickey." Debbie greets as she looks down at her feet.

"What the hell's your problem?" Mickey asks roughly.

"I had a bad day at school." Debs says quietly.

Mickey motions with his hands to tell him more. But, she doesn't. Her gaze is still fixed on the ground

Not liking the silence, he asks "What happened? Who do I have to hurt?" This ain't good. What the fuck happened? He can't even send the kid home because Lip and Fiona are at the hospital waiting for news about Ian. Hell, he can't even get Mandy to help him out here because she's at her friend's house.

"What happened, Gallagher?" Mickey asks again, this time in what has got to be the gentlest tone he has ever used.

Finally, Debs look up and Mickey can tell that she's clearly been crying from her red, puffy eyes. She quickly returns to staring at the ground. Wanting to know what's making the ground so fucking fascinating, Mickey looks down as well. He doesn't see anything interesting there, but as he brings his head up his gaze falls on Debbie's right hand. It's bright red, too red. It's not even cold out. It shouldn't be that color.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Mickey says as he points to the hand in question.

Debbie quickly puts it in her pocket.

"I know you're not deaf, Debs. And I may be a lot of things, but I'm not fucking blind. What the hell happened?" Mickey asks again.

Debbie once again picks her head up, and wipes her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Some kids in school thought it would be really funny to put crazy glue on the straps of my backpack during lunch." She takes her red, raw hand out of her pocket and shows Mickey. "The nurse had to use almost a whole bottle of nail polish remover to get it off."

What assholes. He knows that kids could be jerks, but this seems unusually cruel. Especially since everyone in the neighborhood knows what happened to Ian, way to kick a kid when they're down. Then again who's he fooling? He probably would have done something like this when he was younger. The difference here is that as much as it may bother him, he actually doesn't mind this kid and hates seeing her upset.

"Come in. I can help you think of some ways to get those fuckwads back." Mickey says with a smirk.

Those must have been the magic words because Deb gives him a small smile and rushes pass him into the house. She takes her usual spot on the couch and looks up at him. "Can't you just go after them you're your bat?"

It is true that just a couple of minutes ago, he was ready to do some damage to the assholes that made her upset. But, now that he sees she's okay, his anger has calmed down a little. Besides, he kinda promised Fiona that he would be around to help Ian through this. He also sees this as a learning opportunity for Debs on how to get back at the asswipes who try and fuck you over. "I may do a lot of fucked up shit. But, I won't go after kids." Debbie frowns at this.

"Even if what they did was really fucked up. You can get them back in another way," He adds.

Her eyes light up, "Like what?"

Mickey takes a seat on the couch, "don't do anything with crazy glue. They'll expect that. You have to do something more sneaky."

Debs bites her lip, "I can butter their seats so they'll fall of their chairs."

Mickey shakes his head, "Nah. They'll end up laughing after that later on. Especially if they're the class clown types. You need something better. Something that you, not them will have the last laugh at."

The two of them sit there thinking quietly for a few minutes.

Then inspiration hits Mickey. "Isn't your birthday coming up?"

Debbie nods her head, confused.

"It's perfect. You seem so quiet, like you'd never fight back. They won't know what hit them."

Debbie looks at him confused, "won't know what hit them?"

Mickey's getting excited. It's not the same excitement he gets when he smashes some fucker's kneecaps, but it's on par. "Sheila's teaching you how to bake, right?"

Debbie nods her head again, "What's your idea?"

"So because you're a Gallagher, you forgive everyone. Even when they treat you like shit. Make cupcakes for your birthday. Offer them one. You know, say there's no hard feelings."

Debbie has a look of disgust on her face, "And why would I do that? I thought that the neighborhood thug would have better advice than that to get revenge."

Mickey smirks at her, not even fazed by her last comment, "I didn't tell you the best part. Put some ex-lax in them. They won't know what hit them. All the evidence will be gone before they realize something's going on. But, you'll know what happened."

Debbie thinks for a second and then smiles, "That could work. It's kind messed up. But, I like it."

Mickey shrugs his shoulder, "Well, you did come to the neighborhood thug to get pointers on getting revenge. Did you expect anything else?"

"Good now that that's settled. I say it's movie time." Debbie says as she takes out a movie from her backpack.

"I'm not watching anymore fucking cheerleader movies," Mickey retorts.

Debbie shakes her head, "I grabbed one of Lip's DVDs this time. I brought Goodfellas." She goes to put it in the DVD player.

"That's a good one. It's a hell of a lot better than that chick movie you brought over the other day," Mickey says as he stands up. "All that thinking made me hungry. I'm gonna go make some food. I think Mandy picked up some pasta and sauce. You want some?"

Debbie nods her head. He goes into the kitchen and starts to boil a pot of water. It doesn't take a genius to boil water and microwave some sauce. A short time later the ex-con hands Debbie a plate of pasta and the two sit down and watch the movie, making comments here and there. Every few minutes he casually looks at his phone.

"What, are you waiting for a girl to call you or something? Debbie says with a roll of her eyes.

Or something, Mickey thinks to himself. "None of your business, all right?"

Debbie raises her hands, "All right."

About halfway through the movie, his phone does ring. He sees that it's Lip, so he gets up and walks into the kitchen to talk away from any potential eavesdropping ears.

_Hey, Mic._

"What the hell took you so long to call me?"

_Sorry, the surgery took a lot longer than they thought it would._

"Tell me something I don't fucking know." The ex-con says as he looks back towards the living room, and he lowers his voice. "What did they say?"

_It's too soon to tell how well the surgery went. The damage was more extensive than they originally thought. He's gonna have to do a shitload of physical therapy._

Mickey runs his hand through his hair. "Did you see him?"

_He's back in his room. He woke up for a few minutes and then fell right back asleep. Fiona had to leave because she was already late for work because the surgery went so long. I'm supposed to be meeting up with your sister in a bit. Do you think that you can come here for awhile? Just until he's a little more lucid?_

Mickey rubs his lip, "I'll be there in forty."

_Thanks, Mickey._

"Whatever." Mickey says as he hangs up on Lip.

The ex-con walks back into the living room and Debs says with a mischievous smile. "Was that your girlfriend?"

Mickey rolls his eyes, "You want to go see your brother or not?"

Debbie jumps up from her spot on the couch,"Yeah! Let's go!"

**XXXXX**

Mickey's biting his thumbnail nervously as he's walking besides Debs on the way to Ian's room. He probably should have thought this through more. He was just too anxious when he got word that Gallagher was out of surgery, and wanted to see him. He knew that the movie was only about half through, and didn't want to wait until it finished to see firecrotch.

And as much as he wishes he did, he didn't have the heart to tell Debs to go home, so that he could go visit her brother in the hospital. Go home to what? Lip was busy meeting up with Mandy. And Fiona had to go to work. He wasn't going to send her home to an empty fucking house with just her thoughts to keep company. She had a shitty day at school, and he knows that she too was probably thinking about her brother's surgery all day. It seems like he actually gives a shit about the kid, and her feelings. God, what the fuck is he turning into?

So he threw caution in the wind and asked the kid to tag along. As they near Gallagher's room he starts to think that this isn't the best idea. He knows that Ian's going to be so out of it. Mickey remembers the first time he saw him in the hospital. Firecrotch was calling him baby. He doesn't need a repeat of that in front of the kid. That would take way too much explaining.

He's also a little concerned about the kid. He knows that she had a tough day, and this whole thing with Ian has been rough on her. How is she going to take it when she sees state he's in? To see him in pain.

Mickey rubs his bottom lip, and puts him arm out to stop Debs as she's about to enter her brother's room. "Wait a sec, Gallagher"

"What's wrong?" She asks, as she bites her lip.

"I don't know what he's going to be like. I don't know what shit they have him on. Just be ready."

She gives him a Gallagher smirk and rolls his eyes. "I've seen my Dad on ecstasy, and my mom on acid. I've seen just about everything."

And she probably has. But, Mickey doesn't even know how Ian is. What shape he's in. "Yeah, but with your parents that's the norm. This is your brother," Mickey replies.

Debs playfully pats the ex-con on the arm, as if she knows more than he does, "I know what to expect. I've seen him high on cold medicine and Tylenol with codeine. You're not wimping out, are you?"

Mickey snorts, "shut the fuck up." He puts an end to this being a wimp shit, and walks into firecrotch's room. Debbie's right behind him.

Ian's still out. His head is tilted to the side, his mouth slightly open, snoring away.

"Ewww, gross. I think he's drooling." Debs says in a loud whisper as she hops up on her brother's hospital bed to get a better look.

Mickey snickers and takes the seat by the bed. "He's a fucking drooling, snoring mess."

He can tell that Ian's on some strong shit. For the redhead hasn't even twitched when Deb got on the bed or at the sound of his sister's or Mickey talking.

"Cool! You can actually see the tiny staples on his wrist. Do you think they have like a special stapler remover to take them out?" Debbie asks as she turns to Mickey.

Mickey gets up and walks over to the other side of Ian's bed to see what the hell the kid is talking about. The pasta that he ate earlier is in serious danger of making a repeat appearance as he looks at firecrotch's wrist and hand that are elevated on a think white pillow. The kid was right you can make out a line of staples running the length of Ian's wrist through the thin gauze covering the incision sight. This time they're not in casts. They're wrapped in bandages, probably so that the nurses and doctors can monitor them more easily.

"See them? The staples?" Deb says excitedly.

"Yeah, I see them," Mickey replies.

"So do you think have a special staple remover to take them out?"

Mickey looks at her in shock. She hasn't voiced any concerns about whether her brother's hand is gonna be permanently fucked up. She's more concerned with how the staples are gonna be removed. What the hell?

"Yeah, kid. They special order it from Staples. How the fuck do I know?" The ex-con retorts.

"I was just wondering. Jeesh, Mickey." Deb says with a frown.

Mickey feels bad for a second. The kid is probably focusing on something like staples and not the bigger picture because she doesn't want too. Doesn't want to hear about how her older brother's hand could very well be fucked up for the rest of his life.

Thankfully before Mickey could feel enough guilt to say something to make the kid better, firecrotch's head moves.

"Ian, you awake?" Debbie asks.

"Mmmm," Ian replies, opening his eyes to small slits. "Debs?"

"Yeah, it's me." She says with a smile.

Ian's drugged gaze looks behind Debs, seeing if there's anyone else in the room. He doesn't see Mickey right away because he's not near Debs. "You here by yourself?"

"No, Mickey brought me." The girl answers.

"Mickey? As in Mickey Mantle?" Ian asks, swallowing quickly.

Mickey takes the pitcher of water that's on the small table and pours a cup of water. "No, dipshit. She's talking about me." He walks over to Debs' side and hands him the cup of water, "Drink this. Maybe it will wash some of the stupid out of your mouth."

Ian takes the cup and takes a couple of sips. "Thanks, Mick." He hands the cup to Debbie who puts it on the bedside table. He looks over at the ex-con and begins to sing, "Hey, Mickey. You're so—"

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher. I'm gonna go grab your nurse. She wanted to look in on you when you finally woke up." Mickey says as he leaves the siblings.

The ex-con shakes his head and smirks, as he walks up to the nurses' station. It's actually kind of comical to see Gallagher high. Hopefully when he gets out of here they'll give him some goods meds. That way they can have some fun in a less public area. When he reaches the desk, he sees Rachel, one of the nurses that's usually checks in on Ian throughout the night when Mickey visits.

"Hi, yeah. I know you said that you guys wanted to know when Ian woke up. He's awake," Mickey says.

Rachel looks up from the chart that she's reading and gives the ex-con a small smile. "Thanks, I'll be in to check on him in a minute."

Mickey turns to return to Gallagher's room, not having anything else to say.

"Hey, Mickey."

"What?"

"I think it's sweet."

"What is?" Mickey asks nervously.

"You bringing Ian's little sister. He doesn't get many visitors besides you, and his older brother and sister. He's talked to me about his family sometimes. I know that they're pretty close. It's really hard on him not seeing his younger siblings. The last time you brought his younger sister, that's all he talked about for the next day. It really made him happy." Rachel explains.

For a minute, Mickey feels a bout of jealousy. While, he's laid up in here, firecrotch is rambling on about his family. He didn't say anything about him. Then he realizes, Ian's protecting him. He's not yakking about Mickey because he doesn't want to out Mickey.

"Yeah, well the brat grows on you," Mickey says with a roll of his eyes.

"She must get it from her brother," The nurse says with a smile as she loads up a small cart with supplies and starts down the hallway.

She must, Mickey thinks to himself. The pair begins walking back into Ian's room and as they walk in, they hear "It took a whole bottle of nail polish remover to get it off."

Shit! Mickey didn't want Gallagher to find out about what happened to his sister like this. When Mickey makes eye contact with the redhead, the younger man's aggravation is evident with the blush on his cheeks.

Sensing the awkwardness in the room, Rachel cuts in "Hey, Ian. I'm just going to check your stitches." The young nurse gets to work as the conversation continues.

"Don't worry, Ian. Mickey helped me with a way to get back at them." Deb says reassuringly.

Only those words aren't too reassuring to Ian. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head when he hears that Mickey helped in his sister's quest for retribution.

Mickey notices that Ian's eyes are not as drugged as they were before; they now have a new glaze to them. One of pain. The meds that were administered throughout the surgery must have worn off. "Take it easy, Gallagher. I'm not gonna break any knee caps."

Ian doesn't seem so sure.

"And I didn't tell your sister to break any either. If we play our cards right, she probably won't even get into any trouble. So, relax." Mickey tries to explain.

"Okay, Ian. So far, everything looks good. Are you in any pain?" Rachel asks as she interrupts their conversation.

"I'm okay," Ian answers, closing his eyes.

The ex-con knows that firecrotch is lying. The flush on his cheeks is not just from aggravation. And he can see that Gallagher has a firm, white knuckled grasp on the bed sheets. "Bullshit," Mickey retorts.

"Ian, you have to be honest with me. An important key to your recovery is rest. If you can't rest because you're in pain, you're putting your recovery at risk." Rachel says.

Ian looks at his sister, who's biting her lip and Mickey who is giving him a look that says 'I dare you to say you're not in pain."

"I am starting to hurt," Ian admits.

"Okay, hun. I'm gonna give you something to help you rest. You're probably gonna fall asleep pretty quickly." The nurse then turns to Debbie and Mickey, "I think it's also time for you two to go home. It's getting late, and he needs his rest." She then injects something into Ian's IV, and leaves the room.

Sure enough, Ian's eyes soon begin to droop.

"Come on brat, you heard what the nurse said. We should get out of here." Mickey says.

He can tell that the kid doesn't really want to leave. He's about ready to bribe her with ice-cream when Ian lets out a small snore.

"I guess we should go," Debbie confirms. Before she hops off her brother's bed, she gives him a tight one-sided hug. "Love you, Ian."

"Love you, Debs. Bye, Mick." Ian slurs as his head moves on the pillow, and he drifts back to sleep.

"Night, Gallagher." Mickey answers back.

Debs hops down and the two leave the room.

"So, can we finish watching Goodfellas?" Debs asks.

"Hell yeah. You can't continue a movie like that the next day," Mickey answers as the pair walk down the hallway.

"Can we stop and get some candy?"

"We're not going to a fucking movie theater."

"Relax, Mickey. I was gonna buy it."

Mickey looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I watched the Perez twins."

"If you want to buy some candy that's fine."

"What do you want?"

"I don't give a shit. As long as it's not Skittles or some fruity shit. The only thing with fruit I like is jello." Mickey says as they enter the elevator

"Fine, Mickey. I'll buy you some jello," Debs says exasperated.

"You Gallagher's aren't too bad. Just don't tell anyone I fucking said that." Mickey says as the doors to the elevator close.

**I really had a lot of fun writing that last part with Mickey and Debbie. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.**

**Chapter Nine Sneak Peak: **Ian's recovery hits a snag, a big one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: I believe that I wrote two chapters that I was excited about some upcoming chapters. This is the start of them. I hope you guys will enjoy reading them as much as I am enjoying writing them. They are heavy on the angst, so if you're not a fan of angst you might want to skip the next couple of chapters. Lastly, I'm not in the medical profession so I apologize in advance for any medical inaccuracies.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 9**

Mickey takes a drag of his cigarette as he walks quickly from the El to the hospital. The text he got from Fiona still in his head.

**U need to go to mercy. They called. Sumthing goin on w/Ian. **

** Dont know details. I cant leave work now. Cant get hold of Lip. **

** I'll get there as fast as I can.**

The fact that Fiona has him going to the hospital tells him that she must be really fucking worried about firecrotch. Where the hell is Lip? He's Ian's brother. He should be the one rushing to the hospital because Fiona asked him too.

Mickey walks by the nurses' station and is heading to Ian's room when he's stopped by a nurse named Lauren. She and Rachel are basically the only two nurses he knows.

"Hey, Mickey. Wait up," Lauren says. "Do you know if Fiona's coming?"

Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. "She sent me a text. Told me I should get down here and find out what the hell's going on."

The nurse frowns at this, "She's not coming?"

"She can't leave work. That's why she sent me. What's wrong?" Mickey asks. He doesn't like the look on her face.

"He's a minor and you're not his medical power of attorney. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much." Lauren tells him regretfully. She can tell by the look on his face and the way his fists are clenched at his side that the ex-con is not happy. "All I can say is that that there's been a complication."

"What kind of complication?" Mickey asks the nurse as she starts to walk to Ian's room, motioning Mickey to follow her.

"I'll let you see for yourself. Hopefully, we can get Fiona here so we can take the next steps." When they reach Ian's room, she gives him a hopeful smile. "He's really restless. Maybe you can calm him down. I really don't want to see them put him in restraints."

Mickey raises his eyebrows. He knows that she already told him more than she should have, and from what little she did say it sounds like Gallagher isn't doing well at all. "I'll see what I can do."

"I'll be in to check on him in a couple of minutes," Lauren says reassuringly as she leaves him outside of Ian's room.

As soon as Mickey walks in he can sense immediately that something's very wrong. Over the last couple of days Mickey had gotten so used to the steady beat of the heart monitor that he didn't really notice it after the first time he visited Gallagher. Today it's beating at a fast, obnoxious rate that can't be ignored.

As he nears Ian, the redhead lets out a pained whimper. Mickey's frozen for a second because he has never heard firecrotch make a noise like that….ever. And the ex-con would be internally grateful if he never hears that sounds again.

"What the fuck, Ian." Mickey says as he takes a good look at his lover. Beads of sweat are visible on his forehead, yet his body is shaking with chills. His mouth is moving, but Mickey can't make out what he's saying. "What are you saying?" Mickey asks as he bends down to see if he can make out what Gallagher is saying. He's taken aback by the heat that's radiating off of the redhead.

"I get paid today, Fiona. Should be enough to cover the electric." Ian slurs as he moves restlessly, waving his good arm at Mickey.

Mickey gently puts Ian's arm back down, "Easy, firecrotch. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Oh God, Ian." Mickey turns to see Fiona, standing there.

"What the hell's wrong with him? The nurses won't tell me shit." Mickey exclaims.

Fiona rubs her eyes with her hand. "He's got an infection, Mickey. A bad one." She walks over to her brother's side and runs her hand over his heated forehead.

"From what?" He asks.

Before Fiona could explain further, Lauren walks in. "The incision sight on his wrist got infected. It started as a small infection, but because his spleen was removed his immune system is compromised. It allowed the infection to spread quickly."

"But, you're gonna fix that. Put him on some strong anti-biotics, right?" Fiona asks the nurse anxiously.

"Now that you're here and agreed to what Dr. Lee suggests, we're starting him on heavy duty anti-biotics now." Lauren replies. "But, the doctors are concerned that they might not work as well as they would like because of the delay in starting them."

Mickey can't listen to all this medical shit. He's transfixed on Ian. The redhead is restlessly moving his head side to side and spurring nonsense that the ex-con can barely make out. Every so often he lets out a pained whimper. The worse though is when Gallagher finally opens his fever ridden eyes, and looks at Mickey. Well, he's not really looking at Mickey. He's looking through Mickey, to the wall behind him. His lips are barely moving. But, somehow Mickey can make out what he's mouthing. His heart nearly stops when he hears Gallagher muttering 'nothing but a warm mouth, nothing but a warm mouth.'

He bends down so that he's just inches from Gallagher's ear, "You knock that shit off, now. Stop talking like that."

The ex-con's frank words seem to do the trick, at least for the moment because Ian's muttering stops.

Mickey can't deal with this shit. It's too much. He leaves quickly and is already at the nurses' desk by the time he hears Fiona. "Mickey, where are you going?"

The ex-con turns and looks at Gallagher's older sister. With her big puffy eyes and tear marks running down her face he can see that she's barely holding it together. She's probably more of a mess than he is.

"I can't deal with this," Mickey answers honestly.

Fiona huffs, "And you think I can? That I want too?"

"It's different. You guys are family. You're supposed to be there for each other."

Fiona gets closer to Mickey and whispers loud enough for only Mickey to hear and points back to Ian's room, "And I was under the impression that you gave a shit about him. I don't expect you to sit there and hold his hand while you wipe the sweat off his forehead. I know that's not you. But, I thought that I could at least count on you to help me out here."

He can do that. He knows that it won't involve breaking bones with a baseball bat. But, as long as it doesn't involve confessing his love to Ian with his sister watching, he can do it.

"What do you need me to do?" Mickey asks. It's surprising to his ears how sincere his question is, and that he really means it.

A small frown appears on Fiona's face. "I don't want to leave Ian, but I need Lip. I know you really can't deal with seeing my brother like this."

Damn right, he can't. He doesn't like seeing firecrotch this fucking vulnerable, tossing and turning, mumbling about shit that happened months ago.

Fiona continues, "I don't want to make you do anything that you're not comfortable with, so if you can track down Lip for me, that would be great. He'll probably be able to help calm Ian down, so they don't put him in restraints."

Thinking about how he's here and Lip isn't because the asshole didn't answer Fiona's texts angers him. Who doesn't answer texts when their fucking brother is in the hospital? Mickey clenches his hands. "I'll find him," Mickey pledges.

Fiona gives the ex-con a small smile, "I'm pissed that he hasn't picked up his cell phone, believe me. Just don't hurt him. I already have one brother in the hospital, I don't need another one in here."

"I won't hurt him. Anything else?" Mickey asks again.

"Don't say anything to Debs yet. I will. I promise. When Lip gets here and Ian's somewhat settled. I'll go talk to the Debs and Carl. I'll tell Debs that her birthday celebration will have to wait a few days." Fiona explains regretfully.

Mickey shakes his head, "Don't do that. Your brother will be pissed that you cancelled Debs' birthday thingie. He's always saying that she takes a backseat to shit. Hell, you never know your brother might be better by the kid's birthday."

Fiona nods her head, "I hope you're right. I'll wait to cancel Debs birthday dinner."

"Okay, so I'm gonna go. I'll find your asshole brother and send him your way." Mickey tells Fiona.

She raises her eyebrow.

"I already fucking told you, I'm not gonna give him a beat down. I have other shit on my mind."

"Thanks, Mickey. "

"Whatever," Mickey says as he heads towards the elevator, and Fiona heads back to her brother's room.

"Keep your phone on," Fiona calls down the hallway.

As if she had to tell him that, Mickey thinks as he hits the down button to the elevator.

**XXXXX**

Mickey rushes up the stairs to his house. He's in desperate need of a beer. He can't fucking find Lip. He checked the Alibi, no sign of him there. He went over to the Gallaghers' place, and Ian's genius fucking asshole of a brother wasn't there either. Thankfully, neither was Debbie. He didn't think that he could handle seeing Ian's kid sister right now. Especially since he knows how sick Ian is, and his younger sister doesn't have a fucking clue. She would have probably been all happy and shit, talking about her upcoming birthday. Thank fucking god, he didn't think he could handle that.

In the two hours since he left the hospital on his quest to find the missing Gallagher sibling, he received several texts from Fiona. The first one asking if he found Lip. The second telling him that Ian's fever rose to a steamy 103.9 degrees. The third was another inquiry if he found Lip. The last one he received was Fiona basically begging Mickey to find her brother. Fiona's boyfriend Jimmy arrived at the hospital, and he couldn't calm Gallagher down either. She needed Lip.

Mickey barges into his place, and stops dead when he sees Lip making out with his sister on the couch. Lip's hand is up Mandy's shirt, and he doesn't have one on. That tells him exactly what Lip has been up to while his brother is fucking delirious with fever. The two don't even notice he's there. In a few short steps, Mickey grabs Lip by the back of his neck and hurls him off of his sister and onto the ground.

"What the fuck, asshole!" Mandy curses at her brother, as she fixes her shirt.

Mickey ignores his sister's bitching and glares at Lip on the floor. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Lip brushes himself off and stands up, "I think you know where I've been since you walked in on us." Lip bites back sarcastically.

"Is your phone broken?" Mickey asks.

"Mickey, shut the fuck up!" Mandy yells.

Mickey continues to ignore his sister and waits for Gallagher to answer.

"I turned it off for awhile. Carl was at football practice. Debs and Liam went shopping with Vee. Ian's been doing great since his surgery. A couple of hours without interruptions seemed like a good idea." Lip attempts to explain as he lights a cigarette.

Mickey smirks, "Yeah well when you decided to take your little break from life, the shit really hit the fucking fan."

Sensing that something's must be wrong, Lip cautiously asks, "What happened?"

"The fucking staples in his wrist got infected. He's out of his mind with fever. It's not fucking good."

The red blush that was previously on Lip's cheeks is replaced with the complexion of a ghost. "How do you know this?"

Mickey's anger with the situation and with himself comes to ahead. He's pissed off that that Lip turned off his phone, didn't hear the hospital voicemails and Fiona's texts telling him that he was needed at the hospital. That it was Lip's need to get some ass (trying to ignore that it was from his sister) that prevented Gallagher from getting the meds he so desperately needed sooner. But, most of all he's pissed that he couldn't bring himself to give Ian the comfort that the redhead needed. So, he's just going to have to settle with taking out his anger at Lip.

"Because, I haven't turned my phone off since this shitstorm happened! And I answer the texts that your sister sends me!" Mickey yells.

"Why would Fiona text you about Ian?" Mandy asks confused.

Fuck! With all his attention on Lip and the years of practice of zoning Mandy out, he totally forgot she was there. She heard every fucking word.

Mickey's expecting Lip to make some smartass comment like, 'yeah Mickey, why don't you tell her why Fiona texted you about my brother.' But, he doesn't. Lip may be a fucking know-it-all asshole who doesn't keep his phone on. But, he does know when to keep his mouth shut. He was the first one to know that firecrotch was gay, and didn't say anything. He was the next to know, besides Kash who caught them in the act, about him and his brother. He kept his mouth shut about that too.

Lip gives the ex-con a sympathetic look, "I gotta get to the hospital. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Lip." Mandy says, quietly.

"Later, Gallagher." Mickey responds.

Lip leaves the house in a rush, slamming the door. Mandy turns to her brother with an expectant look, "What the fuck is going on between you and Ian?"

**A lot to take in this chapter, I know. I hope it went over well with you guys.**

**Chapter Ten Sneak Peak: **Mickey and Mandy talk, and Mickey gives in and sees Ian. It's not looking too good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shameless**

**A/N: I'm glad to hear that many of you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with this one. Once again there's some medical stuff in his chapter, I apologize if it's not a 100% accurate, I tried my best.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter Ten**

Mickey just stands there for a minute, hoping that maybe Mandy would get pissed off with his silence and just walk away. Apparently his plan didn't work for the very next second Mandy asks again, "Tell me, Mickey. What the hell is going on with you and Ian?"

Mickey can't look his sister in the eye, his eyes fall to the floor.

"Mickey…" Mandy tries again in a gentle voice. "Just tell me. I know there's something going on. You disappearing every night. Now I hear that Fiona is texting you about Ian. What the hell's going on?"

And it's the look in Mandy's eyes that cuts through Mickey like a knife. She's begging him to be honest with her. To tell her what the hell's going on. To stop keeping her in the dark. And Mandy knows how to pull at Mickey's heartstrings. She has always had the ability to make her brother do things that he normally would never dream of doing.

"We're kinda…"Mickey starts to say as he runs his hand through his hair because how the hell does he describe his relationship with Gallagher. They're not a couple. No fucking way. That's too gay for him to even say.

"You're kinda what?" Mandy asks.

Mickey closes his eyes because what he's about to say he hasn't said to anyone else, "We're kinda…." Then Mickey says in a questioning tone "together."

That's probably the best way to describe what he and Ian are. They fuck like rabbits when they get the chance. Mickey hasn't fucked anyone since he and Ian started, and he knows that's the same with Gallagher. Mickey doesn't always tell firecrotch to shut the fuck up when the younger is in the mood to ramble on some shit. He doesn't kick Ian out of bed nearly as much as he used to when they first started fucking. That's stuff that people who are together do, right?

"Together as in?" Mandy says.

Jesus does he need to draw his sister a fucking picture?

"Together as we fuck." Mickey says softly.

Mandy's jaw drops, "You and Ian fuck? But, Ian's gay that means you're gay too. Like you like getting it up the ass gay."

Mickey shakes his head at Mandy's way of explaining things.

"Jesus, Mands. I fucking know what gay means!" Mickey exclaims.

"Ian's gay. You're gay? You're gay together?" Mandy puts together with a puzzled look on her face.

Mickey rolls his eyes, "Yes, I like cock. Okay. It doesn't mean that I wear pink underwear and want to go shopping with you at the mall." Mickey explains.

The ex-con thinks that his sister is going to make another stupid fucking comment. But, she doesn't. Instead a look of realization hits her face. She starts pacing back and forth in their living room. "That explains it. It didn't make sense at the time, but when you add it all together it does. Like when Ian asked me if I went to visit you in juvie after Kash shot you. Or when Ian insisted on coming with me to pick you up when you got out of juvie. Wait a second, is that why Kash shot you?" Mandy asks as she looks at her brother.

Mickey nods his head.

Mandy lights a cigarette and continues, "And you went after the Daniels brothers. It wasn't because you were upset that I was crying. It's because they broke what's yours, and you hate it when that happens. You broke Pauly's hand, like Ian's is. That wasn't business. It was personal." Mandy takes another drag of her cigarette and then she smiles softly, "That's why you don't mind Debs always being over here. Ian's told me how she always gets shoved to the side when shit goes down, and I bet he told you the same thing. That's why you haven't told her to get lost yet."

When Mandy stops speaking, Mickey responds "You done, Oprah?"

"I won't tell anyone, Mickey. Not dad, Iggy, no one." Mandy promises.

"I know you won't." Mickey responds, and he knows that's true. Mandy and he have always looked out for each other, and whenever they promised each something they always kept them.

Mandy gives him a shit eating grin.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Mickey asks.

Mandy just laughs.

"We're not gonna have fucking sleepovers and tell each other stories about the guys we fucked." Mickey says.

"Is Ian a good fuck? I bet he's a screamer." Mandy asks with a grin.

He's never gonna fucking hear the end of this. "I'm not answering that."

"Please, you owe mw. You were fucking my boyfriend."

Mickey leans over and gives Mandy's right tit a hard twist. "I don't give a shit. I'm not answering it. My sex life is off limits. Are we clear?" Because telling his sister he's gay is one thing, but telling him the inner workings of his sex life is something entirely different.

Mandy nods her head and Mickey lets go. She gives him a hard smack in the arm.

Mickey smirks. "Now, I really need a beer. Do you want one?" Mickey asks as he's walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, give me one." Mandy answers

Mickey grabs a couple of beers from the fridge, and heads back to the living room. That didn't go too bad. Now if only, firecrotch will only get better. He would like to say that the main reason why he hopes Ian will get better is that way he can take some of the shit that Mandy's no doubt gonna dish out now that she knows about the two of them. But, he knows that there's a much deeper reason why as well.

**XXXXX**

Mickey's chewing gum in the vain attempt that Fiona and Lip won't smell the beer on his breath. He's happy that he was able to get out of doing those shots that Mandy was trying to get him to do. He knows that she was only trying to get him to do them in hopes of getting him to divulge some of the dirty details of his and Gallagher's relationship. Her nagging almost caused him to give in and do a shot when he got a text from Fiona

**You should get down here.**

It was that simple text that somewhat sobered Mickey up and made him all but run out of his house, with his sister in tow. They're silent as they walk from the El to the hospital. The situation at hand weighing heavily on their mind.

Mickey's not used to his sister being this quiet. Just an hour ago she was laughing and trying to trick him into telling if firecrotch was the top or the bottom. But then the ex-con got that dire five word text message. He didn't realize it, but he must have had a strange look on his face because all of his sister's giggling abruptly stopped. She asked him what was wrong, and he couldn't even tell her. Funny, just a little while before that he told her that he's gay but, he couldn't get out the few words that Fiona texted him. He settled for showing his sister the text. After she read it, she told him in a few clipped words that they were going to the fucking hospital.

Those words were the last that his sister said to him since they left their house. Neither speaks again until they reach the hospital door.

"It's bad, isn't it Mick?" Mandy whispers.

Mickey's heart skips a beat for Mandy's the only other one other than Ian that he lets call him Mick.

"It's bad." Mickey answers simply as they head towards the bank of elevators.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Mandy asks.

Mickey rubs his bottom lip, "The staples in his wrist got infected. It's bad."

"Bad, how?"

"He has a fever of like 104. He's fucking delirious. He's not making any sense." Mickey says as he hits the button for the fourth floor.

"Jesus."

The siblings walk off the elevator and head towards Ian's room. They pass by Jimmy, who's on his phone, in the hallway. He doesn't seem too surprised to see the Milkovich's there. He's hoping that Jimmy thinks that he's just there for emotional support for his sister. Then again Jimmy has enough secrets, he should know how important it is to keep others'.

The Milkovich's walk in, and see Lip and Fiona sitting besides Gallagher. Fiona gives Mickey a small, tired smile.

"Oh my God, Ian!" Mandy says as she brings a hand to her mouth.

Lip jumps up from his chair and immediately goes to comfort his girlfriend.

With Lip comforting his sister, Mickey is able to step closer to Ian's bedside. He thought that Gallagher looked awful before, he was wrong. Firecrotch looks so much worse now. His cheeks are a deep red, his freckles sticking out more than they usually do. Even though you can feel the heat coming off his body, his body is still wracked with chills. How the fuck can someone be so cold and hot at the same time?

As If his sister could read his mind, she asks "Why is he shivering? I thought he has a fever?"

Fiona turns around in her chair and answers, "He does. They put a cooling blanket on him. That could be why he's shivering."

With his arm wrapped out around his girlfriend Lip explains, "The body's basic defense mechanism to fight an infection is to raise its temperature. The shivering is just another way to help generate heat."

"Why can't they get it to stop?" Mandy asks, sincerely.

That's what Mickey wants to know.

"They're trying, Mandy. They're gonna give this anti-biotic another couple of hours, if it doesn't do what they want it to they're gonna try another one." Lip explains.

Mickey's only half listening to Lip and Mandy's conversation because most of his attention is on his Gallagher. He's no longer mumbling nonsense, and his eyes are open to tiny slits. Mickey doesn't like seeing Ian like this. He's too still. Even his arms are no longer moving in the restless way they were earlier. That's when Mickey sees that Ian's good wrist is secured to the bedrail in a thick cuff.

"He's in restraints," Mickey utters quietly.

Fiona gets up from her chair, and stands near Mickey. "They had to, Mickey. He tried ripping out his IV line. Luckily, Lip was able to stop him."

"Fuck!" Mickey curses. "How high is his fever?"

"Last time the nurses checked it, it was at 104.2." Fiona leans in closer to Mickey so that he can only hear, "I really hate to do this, but can you stay with him for awhile?" Fiona pushes a piece of hair behind her ear, "I need to tell Debbie and Carl what's going on."

Mickey nods his head silently. He doesn't envy Fiona at all. He can only imagine how the two rugrats are gonna take the news. Well, he knows that it's gonna hit Debs hard. He really doesn't know how the little sociopath will take it. He has tried to stay clear from the kid because the nutcase freaks him the hell out.

"I guess I should try and find Frank too. Let him know what the hell's going on," Fiona says in a louder voice.

Mickey's gaze turns from Ian to Fiona. Like hell he should be here. It was his stupid fucking bet that put Ian in the hospital in the first place.

"What the hell, Fiona!" Lip yells. "You're gonna tell Frank about Ian, so what. So he can show up here, inebriated? I thought that nurses and doctors wanted us to keep Ian calm. Do you think having him here is gonna actually help him?"

"Damn it, Lip! I'm just gonna tell him that Ian's sick. I'm not gonna ask him to play the role of father of the year." Fiona tries to defend herself.

Lip throws his hands up in exasperation, "Why should you give him the courtesy? He didn't give us the courtesy of letting us know that Pauly and Ronny Daniels were looking for him. He hasn't once asked about how Ian's doing. Hell, it took a day to fucking find him after Ian was attacked!"

Mandy tries to interject, "Lip, calm down."

Sensing the tension in the room, Ian lifts his head from the pillow and begins to mumble "stop…stop…no fighting." The hand of his restrained arm is clenched into a fist.

Mickey bends down and whispers so softly that only Ian can hear what he's saying, "Easy, man. Everything's okay."

"Yeah, well. You didn't have the damn courtesy to-"Fiona says.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Jimmy says as he rushes back into the room. "Did you guys forget that you're in the hospital?"

Lip and Fiona both back down. But, Ian's muttering continues, "stop…stop."

Fiona turns her attention back to her brother. Mickey stands back to give the siblings room. Fiona gently rubs Ian's arm, "Take it easy, Ian. No more fighting. We're gonna get going." She glances over at Mickey," Mickey'll be here." She bends down and kisses her brother's hot forehead, "Love you, E."

Learning that Mickey's going to stay has the desired effect for Ian's mumbling has stopped and instead he remains silent.

She stands up and gives Mickey a small smile. "Take good care of him Mickey," she says quietly.

Mickey nods his head and she takes Jimmy's outstretched hand and the couple leaves the room.

Then Lip and Mandy make their way to Ian's bedside. "Hey bro, I'm gonna get going too. I gotta help Fiona with the kids. I'll be back later. I promise." He gently pats his brother on the hand.

Mandy bends down and gently kisses Ian on the cheek, "You better get better, Ian. You're the best boyfriend I ever had."

Lip gives her a look.

She smacks him gently. "I meant to say that he's my best ex-boyfriend." She then turns to her brother, and gives him a hug. "Bye, Mick. Call me if you need anything."

Mickey returns the hug and nods his head. "I will." He quickly disentangles himself from his sister's embrace because he has gotten way too experienced with hugs as of late because of Gallagher's kid sister. "Now get the fuck out of here."

She gives him one last look and heads for the door with Lip.

Now that they're alone Mickey takes the seat by his lover's bedside. He rubs his hand across his face. "Jesus, firecrotch. Nothing can ever be simple with you, can it?"

He looks into Ian's eyes and sees that they're open more now. They're glazed but for the first time since Ian's gotten sick it seems that he's actually looking at Mickey, not thru him. "Mick…" he whispers.

"Hey, firecrotch. You with me?" the ex-con asks uncertainly.

The redhead nods his head and moves his lips like a fish out of water, "thirsty."

"You want some water?"

Ian nods his head, and Mickey pours a cup of water from the pitcher that's on the tray. Ian goes to lift his hand to take the cup, but realizes he can't because of the restraints.

"Why…tied down."

Mickey explains "Apparently you tried ripping out your IV. They had no choice."

"Don't want…tied down…don'…tied." Ian says, his aggravation is clear with his rising voice and the frantic attempt to move his restrained arm back and forth.

"Hey! Take it a fucking easy!" Mickey says as he puts down the cup of water. He looks around to make sure that no nurses are around. Satisfied that they're alone, Mickey leans over the bed and unstraps Ian's wrist from the bedrail. "Here you go." He says as he helps Ian bring the cup to his lips. Ian greedily sips from the cup, and when he has his fill he falls back into bed.

"As long as you behave, I'll keep the cuff off. But, if you cause a scene and Rachel has to come in here and I get bitched at then I'll personally put it back on you. Got it?" Mickey reasons.

Ian nods his head and with what looks like some kind of comprehension. He whispers, "got it."

"Good." Mickey says with a smirk.

Ian then closes his eyes and drifts off into a restless sleep. Every so often he lets out a pained moan and mumbles some nonsense. When he moves his arm restlessly, Mickey gently eases it back down onto the bed and threatens lightly "Easy, firecrotch. Keep that up, and I'll put the restraint back on." When he's not making idle threats or hesitantly putting his hand on Ian's overheated hand, he sits and watches Ian fade in and out of a fevered sleep. It's not like he has anything else to do.

**Chapter Eleven Sneak Peak; **Ian's fighting with everything he has. But, is it enough? Debs doesn't take the news of her brother's condition too well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless**

**A/N: Once again there's medical jargon in this chapter. Sorry if it's not completely accurate. I tried my best.**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 11**

Mickey half heartedly looks though a magazine at the counter of the Kash and Grab. Linda said that he only had to stay until she came back from picking the kids up at school. He believes that knows Linda's about him and Ian, and has a sinking suspicion that's why Linda said that he can take off when as soon she gets back.

Still even with that small conciliation, time is barely moving. When he's not checking his phone to see what time it is, he's checking it to see if he missed a call or a text. The last update he got about firecrotch's condition was via a text from Fiona that said Ian's temperature is hovering around 104.5.

Fiona hasn't left Ian's hospital room since she returned from telling Debs and Carl about what's going on with their brother. Because apparently all Gallagher's have the incessant need to talk, she told him about how Debs cried when she heard about her brother and that Carl got really quiet. The ex-con wasn't too surprised to hear how Debs reacted, but he is a little scared about the little sociopath's reaction. He has a feeling that a quiet sociopath is not a good thing.

The unlikely pair talked as they watched over a delirious Ian. Stopping their polite chatter intermittently to calm Ian down when his delirious mumblings got to be too much. Well, Mickey really didn't really talk, he just listened. But, for his credit he didn't tell Ian's sister to shut the fuck up. Not when she talked about how she hopes that Carl doesn't destroy any of Liam's toys because he's upset about his brother. Nor did he tell her to shove it when she told him that she did tell Frank about Ian being sick. He didn't tell her to shut up, but he didn't say anything either.

One of the few times that Mickey actually said anything to Fiona was when she invited him over their house for Debs' birthday dinner. She said it was going to be nothing big, just pizza and cake. When he asked her why she would invite him she motioned to her sick brother, "For everything you've done. And I know that it would mean a lot to Debs."

Much to his own surprise he agreed that he would go. And that is when the shit truly hit the fan. For most of the time that he and Fiona were there, Ian stayed mostly calm, just mumbling nonsense about ROTC exercises and geometry theorems. He was getting increasingly restless with his arms moving, but when Mickey gently held his arm down and threatened to put him back in the restraint the redhead complied.

But just as Mickey agreed to go to Debs' birthday dinner, Ian's mumbling turned into yelling, his legs kicked away his covers, and the monitors went crazy. Ian tried to roll out of bed and if not for Mickey and Fiona's quick reflexes he would have fallen onto the floor. Nurses rushed in, and with a lot of effort on all their parts and cursing on Mickey's, Ian was once again put in restraints. The ex-con was then threatened by Rachel not to under any circumstances remove the restraints. With all of his energy spent on his attempted escape, Ian collapsed back into his pillows in an exhausted, fever induced sleep.

The ding over the door brings Mickey back to the present. He looks up and sees Debs standing there.

"Hey, kid." Mickey greets.

Debs walk up to the counter, "Hi, Mickey. I brought you something," she says as she places a container of jello in front of him. Not a jello cup, but a container filled with the stuff. She must have made it.

Between the fact that she actually made him jello and that he can never remember Ian's kid sister coming into the Kash and Grab, he comes to a quick conclusion. "What do you want?"

"I don't want…Never mind. It's not worth denying." She bites her lip nervously. "I want to see Ian."

Mickey immediately shakes his head no. It was different sneaking her in when Gallagher was hocked up on pain meds. It's completely different with him delirious, mumbling nonsense and tied to a fucking bed for his own safety. He can't stand seeing him like that, and he's not a fucking kid. "I can't, Debs. It was different before, he's really sick. I'm sorry."

"No!" she yells. "You can't do that. Fiona's not even home. Jimmy's on Carl duty to make sure that he doesn't do anything to any neighborhood strays. I know things are bad. Really bad."

Mickey remains quiet, looking anywhere but at Debs tear-filled eyes.

"I'm not dumb, Mickey. I hear what people are saying when they don't know I'm around. I heard Lip tell Vee that the anti-biotic that the doctors had Ian on, isn't working. That they switched it and they're afraid that the infection is going to turn into septikimiaosis or something." Debs confesses

"Septicemia," Mickey corrects her quietly. The ex-con was in the room when the doctor told Fiona that they were switching medications because he was afraid that the infection was going to turn into septicemia, and that would be a whole different ballgame. Damn Lip for not knowing that the kid was around when he was running his mouth about his brother's condition!

"I just want to see him. I read up on septicemia. It has a fatality rate of 50%. I just want to see him." She says quietly.

Mickey knows that there's a damn good reason why neither Fiona nor Lip will let her go see him. If Ian doesn't fucking make it, the last image of your older brother you want to see is him mumbling about inventory and crying for his mother. Mickey was witness to this last night, and it still has him unnerved.

Fuck, he has to stop thinking that way. Ian's gonna get better. He's not gonna fucking die. He's not gonna leave Mickey. Not after they finally got to where they are now. Where they're both…happy. That's right. He might not tell him, but Ian does make him happy. And now that he has finally experienced what happiness is, he's not gonna give that up without a fight. So, Gallagher's gonna get fucking better.

"And tomorrow's my birthday," Debs adds as she breaks down crying.

Mickey closes his eyes. The one thing that he can't deal with is crying. He can't handle it when his sister cries, and he can't deal with Ian's kid sister doing it either. He thinks about how he would feel if he was told that he couldn't visit Mandy if she was sick in the hospital.

Even though he knows he shouldn't, he gives in. "Fine, I'll take you. I have to wait until Linda gets here, then we can go."

Debs nod her head and wipes her nose with the back of her sleeve.

Not knowing where to go from here, Mickey walks over to the donut case and takes out one with sprinkles. "Here, eat this."

She gratefully takes the donut and eats it when Linda finally walks in with the boys.

"Mickey. I trust nothing's missing." She greets.

The ex-con gives her a smirk and his boss turns to Debs. "Hi Debs," She says. "How's Ian?"

The girl just stares down at her feet, and doesn't respond. To her credit Linda takes the silence as a cue to not ask any more questions.

"Is it okay for me to go now?" Mickey asks.

Linda nods her head and as Mickey and Debs head to the door, she calls out "Give your brother my best, Debbie. I'm pulling for him."

Mickey can't help but notice the now visible slump in the young girl's shoulders. "Thank you," she says politely as they leave and the store door closes.

**XXXXX**

"Mickey! What the hell are you thinking?!" Fiona yells as she stands up from her chair when she sees Mickey walking into her brother's hospital room with her sister.

"Don't be mad at Mickey!" Debs pleads. "I bribed him with jello."

"Jello? That's all it took for you to give into her?" Fiona asks.

"Please, Fi. Don't be mad at Mickey." Her sister repeats. You cans see that she's trying not to cry.

"Does Lip or Vee even know where you are?" Fiona shakes he head. "I'll deal with you in a second. Just-"

Their conversation stops when Lauren walks in. "You guys have to quiet down. Ian needs his rest."

All three nod their heads, and the nurse walks over to check on Ian.

"Stay here, Debs. And don't touch anything." Fiona says.

Debs takes the seat by Ian's bed obediently and Fiona motions Mickey towards the hallway.

As soon as they're out in the hallway, Fiona turns to the ex-con. "Jello? That's all it took for you to give into her. I really thought that it would take more than that for the neighborhood hardass to give into a twelve year old girl."

"She also cried and used the birthday card," Mickey says as he tries to defend himself.

Fiona rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance. "There's a reason why I didn't want her to see him. You were here when he almost climbed out of bed. Crying for fucking Monica and yelling at Frank to stop hating him." He can hear the emotion in her voice. "I didn't want her to see that."

"I can understand that. But, she overheard Vee and Lip talking about the infection turning into septicemia. She looked it up online and saw that like 50% of people who get it die. She's afraid that she's never going to see him again. What was I supposed to do?" Mickey asks. And he means it. He's not trying to be a smart ass. What was he supposed to do when Debbie showed up crying at the Kash and Grab?

Fiona wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mickey. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know how manipulative Debs can be when she wants something."

She's just like her fucking brother, Mickey thinks to himself. Instead he just shrugs his shoulders. "What are the docs saying?"

Fiona seems to have regained her composure. "The new anti-biotic isn't working as fast as they hoped it would. But, so far there's no septicemia. But, it's still a concern. His fever is still way too high for their liking."

"So basically, he's in the same shape he was in when I left here.'

Fiona nods her head and the two walk back into the hospital room as Lauren walks out giving the pair a small, shy smile. Debs look up with tears in her eyes. "He's not making a lot of sense. He's talking about that ROTC camping trip in Wisconsin. That was almost two years ago."

Mickey stands back a little as Fiona tries to comfort her sister. "I know, Debs. It's the fever," She says as she bends down and gives her a hug.

"When is he going to get better?" Debs asks.

That's the fucking million dollar question.

"The doctors are working on it. But, Ian's fighting. He's fighting hard," Fiona answers.

Mickey knows that firecrotch is fighting. He's a born fighter. You have to be to live in the neighborhood they do. Especially when you have Frank Gallagher as a father and your mom is a crazy bitch. The ex-con's been watching him fight this fucking fever for over a day now. He just hopes that there's something left in Gallagher to keep fighting.

Mickey walks over to the other side of Ian and hears the now ever present delirious ramblings leaving Ian's lips. He's now mumbling something about DNA tests.

"Shhh, Gallagher. Jesus, don't you ever shut up?" Mickey asks with a roll of his eyes.

Fiona looks over her brother's form and gives Mickey a hard glare. Screw her. This is the way he and Gallagher are. Harsh words. Bruising kisses. Rough sex. To the naked eye it seems fucked up. But to Ian and him, it's just the way they are with each other.

For a second Ian makes eye contact with him, and looks like he's about to say something. But then Ian's head rolls back and his body stiffens, and then he starts to shake. Mickey's so transfixed on watching the violent shaking of Gallagher's body that he doesn't hear Fiona's frantic call for help or the sound of Debs' sobs. It takes a handful of nurses pushing him out of the way to bring Mickey out of the daze he's in.

The next thing he knows is he's standing outside Ian's hospital room with a sobbing Debbie and a teary-eyed Fiona, waiting to hear what the hell's going on. For once in his life he doesn't know what to do. A baseball bat is not gonna fix this.

**I'm going to be away for the weekend, so I wanted to get this up before I left. I hope you guys don't think that I rushed through it.**

**Chapter Twelve Sneak Peak; **Despite everything going on Debs' birthday dinner is still on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: I know I took a little longer getting this chapter up than I usually do, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 12**

Mickey nervously brings his hand up and knocks loudly on the Gallagher's door. The ex-con really doesn't want to be here. He's not in the mood to deal with anyone. All he wants to do is drink and get as fucking high as he can to forget and pass out. Forget that he told Fiona that he would go to Debs' birthday dinner. And more importantly forget about firecrotch having a fucking seizure in front of him.

Fuck it! Mickey turns around and starts down the stairs when he hears, "Mickey? Where are you going?"

Mickey turns around and makes eye contact with a tired looking Fiona. He motions with his hands, "I was about to…um"

"I hope you weren't gonna leave," She says with a small smile.

"Who was gonna leave?" Debbie asks as she joins her sister in the doorway. She looks at Mickey and gives him a small smile, "Mickey, you came!"

The ex-con rolls his eyes, "I told you I would, didn't I?"

She gives him a huge smile and laughs. He can't believe that he's saying this but it actually feels good to see the kid smile and laughing. The image of Ian's seizing body was one of the worst things he has ever witnessed, but the scene of a sobbing Debbie seeing her brother in the throes of a fever induced seizure is on the list of things that Mickey never wants to see repeated.

"Are you guys just gonna stand outside all day or are you gonna come in?" Lip yells from the interior of the house.

"Fuck you, Lip!" Mickey yells back.

"Come on, Mickey." Debs says as she waves him in with her hand.

Before he loses his nerve he hands her the present he got her, "Here, I know it's not wrapped."

The kid looks down at the gift, "The Godfather. I've never seen it."

"It's a classic. I know that you liked Goodfellas so I thought you might like it." Mickey explains.

"I can't wait to watch it!" The kid says as she gives him a huge hug.

Mickey stands there for a few seconds. He normally would have no problem telling her to get the hell off. But today is her birthday and Ian's in the damn hospital fighting for his life. He doesn't really have the heart to tell her to stop. He looks over Debs' head at Fiona. She's smiling as she mouths "thank you." The ex-con nods his head and looks down at Ian's kid sister.

"Come on Debs, let go. Mickey needs to breathe. I'll get you a beer, Mickey." Fiona says as she turns to go back into house.

Debs does finally let go and says, "You're coming in, right?"

Mickey takes a deep breath. Now is his chance to just leave. He gave Debbie her gift. He allowed her to hug him. That's enough kindness for Mickey for one day. He has a twelve pack back home calling his name. He should just leave. But, then he thinks about Ian. How he told Mickey than his kid sister always get the shaft when shit goes down. If Gallagher's family can take a little time out of the nightmare that's going on right now, then Mickey can stick around for a bit.

"Yeah, I'm coming in. Your dickhead of a brother owes me a beer."

Debbie smiles and moves to the side to let him in. Mickey follows her into the Gallagher's living room. There's Carl sitting on the couch and the youngest Gallagher is on the floor. He takes a seat in the chair, and Fiona brings him a beer.

"So, what do you think is the best bone to break on someone else?" Carl asks nonchalantly.

Mickey spits out some of his beer. "What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?"

Carl shrugs, "What? I was just asking who I thought was an authority on the matter. I heard that you busted Ronny Daniels' leg and totally fucked up his brother's Pauly's hand."

The Daniels brothers are the last people he wants to talk about. Mickey takes a huge gulp of beer, "Just do me a favor. Don't ask me any more fucked up questions. You're seriously freaking me out."

"He has the tendency to do that," Debbie clarifies as she picks up Liam from the floor and puts him on her lap.

"Hey, Mickey. Come here for a sec." Lip calls from the kitchen.

He has never been more thankful to Lip. He gets up and gives Debs a small smile as he makes his way into the kitchen. He sees Vee and Fiona rushing around the kitchen, putting food on trays and placing them in the stove.

"Wanna come outside for a second?" Lip asks.

Mickey nods his head and the two make their way to the back door.

"Mozzarella sticks and nachos are gonna be ready in ten, and Jimmy's getting the pizza. Don't be long." Fiona calls.

Once outside, Lip takes out a joint and lights it. He takes a long drag. "I figured that you might need a break."

Mickey takes the offered joint, "Thanks." He takes a long drag. "Where's Mandy? I thought she was supposed to be here?"

"She offered to stay at the hospital for awhile." Lip explains. "She's going to stop by in a bit, and then Vee's going to go sit with Ian. Are you going to go back later?"

Mickey takes another long drag. "Probably. If not tonight, tomorrow." He hands the joint back to Lip.

Lip takes it and takes a long drag."I know that you were there when Ian had his first seizure. That must have been tough. I know how upset Fiona and Debs were after they saw it." Gallagher takes another drag. "Hell, it was tough on me when I saw him have another and that was kind of expected."

"What are the docs saying?" Mickey asks nervously. He really doesn't know if he wants to hear what the doctors are saying about Ian. But, he needs to know.

"It grew into septicemia. He stands half a chance if it doesn't travel to his brain." Lip takes a deep breath and gives the joint back to Mickey. "The good news is that his fever hasn't risen."

Mickey takes the offered joint and inhales. He thinks back to what Debbie said about how 50% of people who get septicemia die. That means there's a fifty percent chance of Ian dying. Fuck! "What happens if the infection reaches his brain?"

Lip takes a sip of beer. "if that happens, the doctor's are afraid that there might be some brain damage. Seizures, deafness, difficulty in speaking. That's on the lighter side."

"Lighter side?" Mickey asks. "As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to him being a fucking vegetable."

"Fuck." Mickey curses.

"My sentiments exactly."

"You guys ready to eat? Nachos and sticks are ready." Fiona calls from inside.

"We better get in there, before there's nothing left." Lip says.

Mickey nods as they go back inside. They go back into the living and watch television. They're watching Chopped because it's the kid's favorite show. Mickey sips his beer and munches on nachos. The show isn't half bad. But then comes the round that has goat brains in the basket.

"Cool!" Carl says. "I wonder how they got the brains."

Mickey shakes his head and gets up to grab another beer. That kid is seriously fucked up. He's gonna make it his mission to ensure that the littlest Gallagher doesn't become a sociopath. He doesn't exactly know how he's going to do that, but he's sure that he can think of a plan. One sociopath in a family is enough.

"Pizza's here!" Jimmy calls as he walks into the kitchen with a pile of pizzas.

The Gallagher's come rushing into the kitchen and take their seats at the table. Mickey just stands there as he watches them all sit down. This is so different from meals at his place. At his house it's usually feed for yourself, and very rarely at a table. And if they did, it was usually just him and Mandy.

"Mickey, come sit next to me?" Debbie asks with a look of uncertainty.

He can do this. He can make nice for a little but longer. He takes his place by Debs and houses a couple pieces of pizza in just a few minutes. It's kind of awkward. The meal is mostly silent. Mickey knows that the awkwardness is not just the fact that they're consumed with eating. Their minds are elsewhere. They're thinking about the Gallagher that's not there. The Gallagher who is fighting a fucking infection that has a 50% chance of killing him.

After they eat the pizza, it's time for cake. He listens to them singing "Happy Birthday." Mandy and Fiona may say that he's turning soft but there's no way in hell he's singing "Happy Birthday."

"Make a wish," Fiona says with a smile.

Mickey closes his eyes for a second. He wishes that wishes really do come true. If that was the case then he'd wish for Ian to get better. For him to get rid of this fever. For his hand not to be fucked up. For the two of them to be a couple out in the open and not worry about getting their heads bashed in. But, it's not his birthday and no wishes that he has made for awhile have come true. Not the one where he wished his mother didn't take off. Not the one where his father wasn't such a cruel, homophobic asshole. So, why would this one be any different?

"I wish for..."Debbie begins to say aloud.

"You can't say what it is or it won't come true." Lip cuts her off.

Debs closes her eyes and mouths it to herself. Mickey can make out exactly what she said. _I wish for Ian to get better. _And based on the silence in the room and Fiona wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Mickey has a suspicion that everyone else has too.

The mean part of Mickey wants to tell the kid not to count on the wish coming true. That no wishes ever come true. Not for people like them in the neighborhood they live in.

But the not so cynical part of him can't break the kid's heart. She's ian's kid fucking sister. Ian's has dreams of getting out of this shit hole. He wouldn't shut up about the Marines, West Point, and getting out of Southside. Mickey couldn't shatter firecrotch's dreams, so there's no way he's going to crush his little sister's heart. So for the moment he's just going to keep his mouth shut about that.

"Happy Birthday, kid." He adds to the chorus of 'Happy Birthdays.'

**XXXXX**

"Mickey, wake up!" Mandy hisses at him.

Mickey rolls over, ignoring his sister. He's too fucking hungover to deal with her shit right now. He stuck around at the Gallagher's longer than he thought he would. He had every intention of getting the fuck out of there after having some cake and watching the kid open her gifts. As if he she could sense his plan, she turned to him and asked if he would stay and watch The Godfather with them.

He had nothing else to do and he knew that Lip would probably keep him supplied with good weed and Fiona had constantly offered him a refill every time he finished his beer. So he agreed to stay and watch the movie with the freaken Gallagher's.

It shocked him to say that he actually had an okay time. Hr got pretty high and had a good buzz on. He smirked when Debs hid behind her hands when the horse head scene happened. And he couldn't help but move away from the sociopath when he asked him what the best way to decapitate something was.

After the younger Gallagher's went to bed, and Debs gave him another tight hug much to his chagrin Fiona and Vee left for the hospital. Mickey stayed behind. They smoked up some and drank even more.

They talked about stupid stuff like the Sox, the best way to grow weed, and how Lip was pissed that he wasn't there with Mickey to beat the shit out of the Daniels brothers. Then things turned a little too serious for Mickey's liking when Lip asked him if he's still gonna be around if it turns out that Ian suffered some sort of brain damage. He knew that it was a concern of the doctors'. If the infection reached his brain then all bets were off.

Fuck Lip Gallagher! He doesn't want to think about Ian being…damaged. Putting his head around the fact that firecrotch's hand might be fucked up forever was bad enough, but to think that he may continue to have seizures in the future, be deaf, or suffer from some other kind of brain damage is way too much to think about.

Mickey didn't say anything right away. He took a long swig of beer and told Lip to fuck off. Thankfully, Lip saw that as a sign to shut the fuck up. And Mickey saw the change in conversation as a sign to get the fuck out of there. So, he decided to take his high, drunk ass home where he could continue his quest to get as high and drunk as humanly possible to fucking forget about the possibility of Ian not making it. Or worse yet, Ian making it, but being a fucking vegetable for the rest of his life. His plan must have worked because the last thing he remembers is sitting on the couch with a shot of vodka and a beer chaser in his hand, watching some shit on the television.

The next thing he knows, Mandy is annoyingly trying to shake him awake. "Mickey, wake up."

Mickey ignores her and hides his head in the couch cushion, rolling away from her loud ass voice. But then a hand is on his shoulder, is shaking him. "Wake up, assface."

Mickey still ignores her, and Mandy's shaking him harder.

"What the fuck! Leave me alone." Mickey says groggily as he keeps his eyes closed.

Mandy smacks him in the shoulder. "You gotta wake up, Mick."

Mandy's never this persistent about waking him up. Something must be up. A heavy feeling settles in his gut, and he knows it's not from the large amount of booze he consumed last night. He cautiously opens one eye, "What the hell's going on?"

Mandy's biting her lip, nervously.

Shit! Did something happen with Ian over night? Last thing he heard came from a text from Fiona that said Ian had another seizure. It was that last text that was the catalyst in Mickey changing his drink of choice from beer to vodka.

Mickey sits up and rubs his eyes, "Fucking tell me what has your panties in a bunch? Is Ian okay?"

Then Mandy gives him a huge smile, "Lip just called me. Ian's fever broke."

**I hoped you guys liked it. Don't worry. I think I got my need of heavy angst out of my system. The following chapters shouldn't be as angsty.**

**Chapter Thirteen Sneak Peak: **Mickey visits Ian.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It makes me happy that people are still alerting, reviewing, and favoriting this story twelve chapters in. You guys are the best!**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 13**

"Hey, Mickey." Lip calls from down the hallway with a couple of coffees in his hand.

"What's up, Gallagher?" Mickey greets.

"Mandy tell you that his fever broke?"Lip asks as he catches up to Mickey and the two make their way to Ian's room.

The ex-con nods his head. "That's a good thing, right?"

Lip nods his head as he takes a sip of coffee. "Since his fever broke before the infection reached his brain, there's a good chance that there won't be any permanent damage."

Mickey lets out a deep breath. Thank god. "How's he doing?"

"He's lucid, but he's still pretty out of it. The fever and infection really zapped his energy supplies. It's gonna take awhile for him to get to 100%. Between the pain meds and the exhaustion from the infection, he keeps nodding off."

Mickey nods his head in understanding as they walk into Ian's room. Fiona turns around and gives Mickey and her brother a small smile. "Hey guys," she whispers.

Mickey instantly sees why she's whispering. For not only is Ian sleeping. Debs issleeping peacefully, alongside her brother on the hospital bed. He heard Fiona and Vee talking in the kitchen the night before when he went in there to grab a beer. Apparently the kid hasn't been sleeping for shit since Ian landed himself in the hospital. Mickey feels for the kid. He hasn't been able to sleep for shit since this nightmare started. He more or less passes out after drinking and smoking. But, the kid can't very well do that.

"Should we let her stay there?" Lip asks.

Fiona shrugs her shoulders. "She hasn't had any decent sleep for close to a week, and it doesn't look like Ian seems bothered by it. If he looks uncomfortable, I'll have her move."

Mickey comes closer and sees that she's right. Firecrotch is sleeping soundly. He's not whimpering or mumbling. His face isn't in the permanent squint of pain that it has been in over the last couple of days.

"Mickey, do you think you can stay with them for a few minutes? The doctors want to talk with Lip and me." Fiona asks.

Mickey frowns, and Fiona tries to reassure him. "Nothing bad, Mickey. The doctors examined Ian before when he was awake. There doesn't seem to be anything obvious wrong. I think it's about physical therapy."

Mickey nods his head and Fiona takes that as a yes, "Thanks, Mickey. We'll be back in a few."

Mickey sits in the chair by the bed. He really doesn't know what to do because he knows that both Gallagher's really need their rest. So, he just sits there for a few minutes. The sound of Ian's snoring lulls him to sleep because he's still fighting a killer hangover thanks to the large amount of booze he consumed last night.

In what feels like mere seconds later, the ex-con jerks his head up. He has the distinct feeling that he's being watched. The kid is still asleep. But, he can see Ian looking at him over his sister's sleeping form, "Mickey?"

Mickey stands up so that he can see Ian better. "You actually with me this time, Gallagher? You're not gonna have a seizure or start talking nonsense again, are you?"

Ian moves his arm that is wrapped around Debs. He carefully rubs his forehead, trying not to disturb his sleeping sister. "It got that bad?"

The ex-con looks at him in awe as he sits back down. That bad? Mandy fucking crying her eyes out when she saw a Marines commercial on tv. Fiona only leaving her brother's side because she knew that Ian would probably haunt her ass if she wasn't around for Debs' birthday. Jimmy having to bribe the sociopath with an Xbox because he caught the nutcase with two strays in the garage, holding a nail gun. Lip going against every fiber in his being and telling Frank that about Ian's rapidly deteriorating condition. Debs crashing on his couch after Fiona asked him to bring her home after seeing Ian have his first seizure.

"Your family was freaking out big time," Mickey explains nonchalantly.

Ian gives him a small smirk and Mickey can see a hint of mischief in Ian's drugged eyes. "What about you? Did me being sick freak you out?"

Mickey gives him a 'what the fuck' look as he motions to a still sleeping Debs. "What the hell is wrong with you? Saying shit like that with your sister here. I don't care if you're in the hospital, I will hit you!" He whispers.

Ian rolls his eyes. "She knows, Mick. We talked before when Lip was getting me candy, and Fiona was on the phone with Jimmy," he retorts.

"You talked? And how would she know, Gallagher?" The ex-con hisses as he rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. "Which one of you was running your mouth? I only told Mandy because I had no fucking choice. You're the one who told Fiona and Lip. So, did you tell her too or was it your brother or sister?"

Ian tries to sit up straighter. "No one told her anything. She figured it out on her own. She's a bright kid, Mickey."

And Mickey knows that what Gallagher is saying is true. The way that Debs made it a habit of always showing up at his place. How she knew it was him that beat up Ronny and Pauly before most of the neighborhood did. It's like she had a sixth sense that Mickey and Ian are more than just co-workers. In some strange ass way Debs needed to be around the person who's so special to her brother. That by spending so much time with the person who means' the world to her brother, she was staying close to the brother that she couldn't see.

The thing that bothers Mickey more than the fact that Mandy, Lip, Fiona, and now Debs know about him and Ian is that in some fucked up way he kinda needed to be around Ian's kid sister probably as much as she needed to be around him. That he didn't really mind watching movies with the kid, help her plan out revenge tactics on the assholes who messed with her, and sneaking her into the hospital.

"She's not going to say anything, Mickey. She knows what could happen if anyone else in the neighborhood finds out about us," Ian whispers.

"She better not. I have some morals. Even I won't hurt a kid. I'll just take it out on someone else. You on the other hand, I have no problem beating the shit out of."

Ian laughs because he knows that Mickey wouldn't. He has known for awhile that the ex-con cares about him, and his actions since Ian landed in the hospital confirm that. But, Ian knows better than to tell Mickey that his secret is out. That he does have a heart.

"She did kind of threaten you, though. She said that if you hurt me, she's gonna need a peace offering gift to get you back in her good graces. I think she already has a list of gifts in mind," Ian teases.

"She's a manipulative little bitch, isn't she? I wonder where she gets that from, firecrotch." Mickey quips.

"This manipulative bitch has been awake for awhile." Debs mumbles into Ian's arm. As she sits up, she looks at her brother "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just tired." Ian replies with a yawn.

She then turns to Mickey with a look of disgust on her face, "Well, I'm a little traumatized from what I heard. I don't need to hear you referring to my brother as firecrotch ever again."

"Serves you right for eavesdropping," Mickey answers with a smirk.

"Whatever, eavesdropping and snooping are my methods for finding important information that I could then use to protect my family," Debs says as she defends herself.

"Or blackmail." Ian says with a small smile that is quickly followed by a yawn. He looks at Mickey, "It was her nosing into Jimmy's business that got her that expensive vest from the mall."

His sister huffs in annoyance, "It was Steve then, and I was doing it because I thought that Candace was a girlfriend, and was cheating on Fiona with her. How was I supposed to know that Candace was really his mother, and that Steve was really Jimmy who's from a loaded family. I just took the information I found and used it in negotiations."

Mickey shakes his head, "And you come to me to find out ways to get back at people. With your sneaking skills you can probably get so much shit on your classmates, you could blackmail their asses into leaving you the fuck alone."

Deb gives him a sinister smile, "I like that, Mickey. I'll find my enemies' biggest weakness and capitalize on it."

Ian rolls his eyes, Mickey created a fucking monster. Mickey has no idea how devious his little sister can be. As if to prove his point, Debs turns to Mickey, "Can I have a couple of bucks? I'm in the more for some Sour Patch Kids."

"I'm no fucking ATM. Your brother and sister are around here. Wait until they get back and ask them," Mickey says.

Debbie gives him a mischievous smile, "I bet Mandy would find it pretty funny that you watched Bring It On with me."

"I didn't. I was drinking. You were the one watching it," Mickey defends himself.

"In your living room, and don't try to fool me. I saw you looking at the guy cheerleaders in the movie," Debs says.

"You were eyeing male cheerleaders?" Ian tries to sound mad, but fails to do so. Mickey can hear the exhaustion in his voice, and see Ian's heavy lidded eyes.

Mickey looks at Ian, "Easy, Gallagher. They're not my type." He then turns to Debs. "And you're not gonna say shit."

"I won't as long as you give me five bucks," Debs sing songs.

Mickey opens his wallet, "Here, you little brat. Grab me something to drink."

Debs take the money and hops off the bed. As she walks by Mickey she whispers softly, "I'm just messing with you. I think you're really good for him." She pats him on the shoulder as a seal of approval before she leaves the room.

Mickey can't help but smile after the kid leaves. The fact that she actually approves of his and firecrotch's relationship makes him feel like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. A weight that he really didn't know was there in the first place. But, now that it's not, he feels so much better. He personally doesn't give a shit if Lip or Fiona don't approve of him. He hates to admit it, but he does have a soft spot for Ian's kid sister. And he knows that a part of him, a small part of him would be hurt if she didn't approve of him being with her brother.

He's waiting for firecrotch to make a smartass comment about why he's smiling, but doesn't hear one. The ex-con looks at the redhead to find that he's fast asleep. "Finally, got rid of the kid and you fall asleep on me. What the fuck, firecrotch? I was hoping for a quick blowjob before she got back."

Ian doesn't respond and just burrows his head deeper into his pillow. Mickey tilts his head back, and puts his feet up on Ian's bed, waiting for his second favorite Gallagher to return.

**I know that I'm making it like everyone is finding out about Mickey and Ian, but I felt like I had to make Debs find out. I mean she's been hanging out with Mickey an awful lot, and I believe she is a smart kid and would have put two and two together.**

**Chapter Fourteen Sneak Peak: **Ian starts physical therapy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

**A/N1: I know it's been even longer since I updated this story than "Nothing That a Little Maalox Can't Fix", and I apologize. Real life has been crazy as of late. There will probably only be one or two more chapters after this, sorry guys. But, I am thinking of maybe doing a sequel.**

**A/N2: Words in italics mean that it's a flashback. **

**Self Preservation-Chapter Fourteen**

Mickey's taking his time stocking the soda cooler when the bell over the door at the Kash and Grab dings. He stops for a second because he's in no real hurry to finish. Ever since Ian landed in the hospital he's been working crazy hours to make up for the redhead's absence. When he finishes one thing, Linda is more than happy to give him something else to do. So, with her out for the day Mickey is taking it easy.

"Mickey, you here?" He hears someone call.

Mickey walks to the front of the store, and sees Ian's kid sister standing there. He thought that when Gallagher was released from the hospital four days ago, that his younger sister would be so excited at having her brother home that she would not want to be around Mickey anymore.

The ex-con couldn't be any more wrong. Over the last four days Debs has stopped by either the Kash and Grab or Mickey's house at least once a day. And since the two weeks that Ian's fever broke he has been invited over to the Gallagher's for dinner at least five times. He doesn't know if Fiona legitimately wanted him to come over or if was a part of some peace term to get Ian to behave during the start of his physical therapy on his knee. Regardless, it was actually kind of nice to have a meal that was half way decent with people who were okay. Even if they did talk way too much.

"Of course I'm here, brat. With your brother out of commission I'm working both our shifts," Mickey says as he walks behind the counter.

Debbie rolls her eyes. "Hello to you too. I see you're in a pleasant mood."

Mickey rolls his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Debs says as she grabs a Hershey's bar. "You seem almost as pissy as Ian did when he left the house this morning."

Mickey scowls. Debs is right, he is in a shitty mood. And he knows exactly why. Ian started physical therapy on his leg when he was still in the hospital. That was tough, but it was still manageable. Even though Ian came back to his room exhausted and bitchy, progress was being made and everyone knew that his knee would be just fine.

So was not the case with Ian's hand. It became pretty clear after the staples and stitches were removed that his hand had a long way to go. Despite the delicate surgery to repair the ligaments and bones in his hand and fingers, there were still problems. The pinky was still curved too far towards the other fingers. It was not as bad as before the surgery, but it was still noticeable. Ian's thumb is still really fucked up. It barely moves. Dr. Lee said that he may perform another surgery to get some more range of motion back, but most likely it will never be the same as it was before.

When the doctor went to Fiona with the news that the surgery did not have the effect that they hoped it would, the Gallagher matriarch turned to the ex-con for advice on what to do in the hallway of the hospital.

"_West Point is definitely out. When Ian hears that, he's gonna freeze up and refuse PT. If he does that then he's gonna get little to no function at all out of his hand. What do we now?" She asks Mickey._

"_Like I'm supposed to know! I may be able to do a lot of things, but I can't fix his fucking hand." Mickey retorts. _

"_Well, we need to come up with a plan."_

"_We? There's no fucking 'we' here. I didn't sign up for this shit." He angrily responds because no one tells him what to do not. Not Gallagher, and certainly not his pit bull of an older sister._

_Fiona lets out a sinister laugh, "Hate to tell you this, Mickey, but you did. You signed up for this when you finally realized that my brother is more than a good lay, and you sat by his bedside when he was delirious with fever and having fucking seizures. You signed up for this shit when you came to Debs' birthday dinner. Face it, you're in deep, and you better get used to it. So, I will ask you again. What do we fucking do?"_

_She's fucking right. He's in deep, and he can't leave Ian now. Not with his hand fucked to hell. "Go with what the doctor's told us. That with physical and occupational therapy he should get a good amount of function back. That way he'll continue to work on getting better."_

"_So we lie," Fiona says sadly._

"_You say lie. I say we omit certain things that will cause him to stop physical therapy and really fuck his life up," Mickey says._

"_I guess you're right. Fuck, I can't believe that I'm asking Mickey Milkovich what to do about my brother," Fiona says laughing._

"_Fuck off!" Mickey says as he gives her the finger and makes his way to Ian's hospital room._

"Is he back yet?" Mickey asks Ian's younger sister.

Debs shakes her head. "No, he had an appointment after physical therapy. They're not back yet."

Mickey knows this. He was at the Gallagher's the night before and Ian told him that he had a doctor's appointment after his physical therapy session. But for the moment, he plays dumb. "That sucks. When is he gonna be back?"

"Around four. After physical therapy and his doctor appointment he also had to meet up with his new OT therapist. Her name is Crystal or something. I don't like her."

Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb, "You don't like her?"

"Crystal? It sounds like a hooker. What can she possibly know about occupational therapy? She'll probably try putting the moves on him."

Crystal may be a whore's name, but Mickey knows that won't be a problem. "If that's what you're worrying about, relax."

Debbie takes a bite of the candy bar and gives him a smirk. "I know that. She just seems a little ditzy. I answered Fiona's phone when she called to confirm Ian's consultation she said 'um' and 'like' a thousand times."

Mickey grabs a donut from the pastry case and takes a huge bite, "Be easy on her. Let's see how good she is at her job before we jump to any fucking conclusions, alright? ."

Debs smiles. "Fine, Mick. You coming over for dinner? Jimmy's getting pizza."

Mickey knows exactly why Jimmy's getting pizza. Ian can't exactly hold a fork or spoon in his right hand right now. Finger foods are the best option.

"It's Ian's favorite." Debbie adds with a smile.

Mickey knows this already. Whenever they hang out, and he means hang out because Mickey does not do dates, Ian always want to eat pizza. So, Mickey assumes that pizza is for dinner because it's not only a finger food, but is also a means to keep the redhead's morale up after his first day of physical therapy. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Good," Debbie says with a smile, with chocolate on the corner of her mouth. "If you weren't gonna come, I was gonna kick your ass."

Mickey can't contain his laughter. Between the chocolate on her face contradicting her 'bad ass"' attitude he can't help but think she just might, so he starts laughing.

"Screw you, Mickey," She says as she wipes her mouth with her hand.

**XXXXX**

Fiona's the one who answers the door when Mickey' knocks. She gives him a small, tired smile. "Hey, Mickey. I'm happy you're here."

At first Mickey thinks she's just bullshitting him, but when he sees that her smile is real, he realizes she's speaking the truth. Fuck, this feels strange.

Mickey shrugs his shoulders, "I heard you were having pizza, and I'm not dumb enough to pass up a free meal." Mickey explains.

Fiona rolls her eyes,"Sure, Mickey."

"That and I figured you're probably ready to kill him by now after carting his ass to the doctor's and therapy," Mickey adds.

Fiona's gaze falls to the ground for a quick second. But, it's not so quick that Mickey misses it. Something must have happened.

"Is everything okay?"

Fiona lets out a long sigh, "Things are as good as they can be. It's just been a long day. We just got back about twenty minutes ago. I'm sure Ian will be happy to see you." She then stands a bit to the side of the doorway, "Come in."

Mickey does, and once he's inside of the house he immediately scans the living room for the redhead.

"He's up in his room. Today really took a lot out of him. He's lying down for a bit before dinner," Fiona explains.

Mickey nods his head and climbs the stairs without saying another word. When he reaches Ian's bedroom door he doesn't knock, he just barges in. Hell, what do you expect? He's still Mickey Milkovich, and manners are not his strong suit. The Gallagher's and his sister may think he has turned a little soft, but he's still Mickey. Dirty, rude, with an "I don't give a shit what you think attitude."

Ian is lying on his bed with his eyes closed, and at first glance the ex-con thinks that he may be sleeping. But, when he leans in closer he can see that the fingers on Ian's good hand are clenched into a tight fist and he hears the controlled breathing that goes with trying to control one's pain. Gallagher's not sleeping at all.

"You trying to be a hardass and not take your pain meds again, firecrotch?" Mickey asks as she stands near the redhead's bed.

Ian opens his eyes and tries to give the ex-con a hard glare. "No, I'm not trying to be a hardass," he bites out.

Mickey's not intimidated at all by the attempted glare. There's no real threat there. All Mickey can see is the pain that Gallagher is trying to get control of. "Good, because you heard what the nurses said. If you don't take your pain meds, you're not going to get the most out of therapy." Mickey stops there. He doesn't say that if therapy doesn't go well then Gallagher's hand will be permanently fucked up. Even though he knows that Ian knows this, even if he hasn't said it.

"I know that, Mickey. Jesus." Ian says as he lets out a frustrated sigh and closes his eyes. "I can't take it now anyway. Not supposed to take them on an empty stomach. I'll wait until the pizza's here."

Mickey bites his bottom lip to stop himself from snapping back at Gallagher. He knew that firecrotch was going to be bitchy. He was pissy when he started PT on his leg, snapping at his siblings and him when they asked how he was doing after his sessions. And the damage done to his hand is so much worse, which means therapy on it is going to take a hell of a lot more out him.

Mickey spots the bottle of pain pills on the table beside Ian's bed. Percocet. Ian's on the strong shit. But then again, with a shattered thumb, torn ligaments to hell, and a totally fucked up hand it's no wonder. And the fact that there are four refills on the script tells the ex-con enough. The doctor anticipates a long and painful recovery period. Just another reminder of how fucked up things are now.

The ex-con sits down softly on the edge of Ian's bed. The redhead doesn't move. Probably because of the combination of being in pain and acting like a pissy little bitch. Stubborn asshole!

Mickey bends down so that he's mere centimeters from Ian's ear. "Take the fucking pill, firecrotch. I can't take you acting like a bitch that's on the rag."

"Screw. You. Mick." Ian says slowly.

Mickey rolls his eyes, what a dick. Two can play this game. Ian must have forgotten who he's dealing with. Mickey sticks the pill in his mouth and leans in towards Ian's mouth. With the pill tucked securely under his tongue he bites Ian's lower lip. The ex-con can't help but smirk when the redhead opens his mouth, and just like Mickey knew he would, Ian goes in for a kiss. Ian doesn't get a kiss instead he feels the tip of Mickey's tongue as he slips the pain pill into his mouth

Shocked, Ian has no choice but to swallow. "What the fuck, Mickey!" Ian coughs as he sits up on the bed. "You could have killed me. I could have choked on it."

Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb. "Well, I was about to kill you anyway if you didn't take a pain pill. Fuck, you are so annoying when you're bitchy and in pain."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Fuck you, Mickey."

"I'm game. As long as you're not gonna konk out on me in the middle of it, and leave me to finish myself off," Mickey says with a smirk.

As if he was dared, Ian leans forwards and begins attacking Mickey's neck with rough biting. Mickey couldn't hold back his moan as his hands instantly fly to his own zipper and within seconds of having his pants down, Ian has his finger in Mickey's ass. Mickey lets out another low moan as the redhead quickly adds a second finger. It's been way too long since they had this. Ian was in the hospital for close to three weeks, and been home for four days. But, since he's been home, the two had no alone time. One of the Gallagher's or Mandy was always around.

Mickey knows that they don't have much time, and that at any minute someone will be banging on the door, yelling about something. And he does not want to deal with the ramifications of Lip, Fiona, or even worse, Debbie catching them in the act. To help speed up the process he pushes away Ian's good hand away from his fly.

"Let me," Mickey growls in desperation, his dick throbbing in anticipation.

Ian pulls his hand away from Mickey's fly and is back scissoring his fingers inside of Mickey's ass. Ian is moving far too slow for the ex-con's liking, and he's ready to get on with it. "Fuck, firecrotch. Just fuck me already."

The redhead instantly complies and removes his fingers from Mickey's ass. Not caring about the burn that's coming, Mickey slams himself down hard on Ian's length.

"Fuck, Mick." Ian gasps out.

Because it's been way too long there is no real rhythm, mostly frantic movements, and low groans that soon sends Mickey over the edge far too soon for his liking. It's when Mickey bites down hard on Ian's neck to signal his own release that Ian comes.

The two of them lay there in a sweaty sticky mess for a few minutes. Neither one is in a hurry to move. As Ian drifts off into a light doze, Mickey lays there watching the redhead breathing softly, the pain lines in his face don't seem to be so clearly defined now as they were earlier. He's perfectly content with just lying there. Damn! Mandy is right, he's turning into a pussy.

He too is about to drift off when he hears, Fiona yelling through the door "Ian! Mickey! Food's here!"

Mickey's scrambling to put his boxers back on when the door flies open. "Fuck, Fiona!"

To her credit she doesn't even seem fazed by what she sees. Though, she probably is relieved to see that her brother is under his comforter, so all she does see is Mickey frantically pulling up his underwear. But, Mickey can tell that she knows what happened in here just minutes before because of the fucking smirk on her face. And that's enough to make Mickey feel a little unease.

"Please, I've seen worse. Pizza's here. Get your asses down there if you want some." Fiona turns around to leave and calls back over her shoulder. "And you might want to change. Unless you want to face Debs with _that _on your shirt."

"Bitch." Mickey calls back when he hears Fiona laughing as she walks down the stairs. He looks down at his black wife beater and sees exactly what she's referring to. He definitely doesn't want Debs to see this. That would be awkward as shit. Granted she knows that he and her brother are together. She's a bright kid, so she no doubt knows damn well what they do together, but he really doesn't want Ian's kid sister to see proof of what they do together. He gets up from the bed, and walks over to a pile of clean laundry and picks out a plain, black tee-shirt. He looks back at Ian who is still sleeping soundly. "Your fucking family drives me nuts."

Ian's only answer is a light snore.

Mickey shakes his head. "What the fuck did I get myself into?"

**Sorry about the ending of this chapter, but I didn't really know how to end it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said there will probably be only one maybe two more chapters. Thanks to all those who are still reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shameless.**

**A/N: So this is it, the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me throughout this fic. I feel quite accomplished since this is my first multi chaptered Shameless story. I couldn't have done it without you guys. You're the best!**

**Self Preservation-Chapter 15 (Epilogue)**

Mickey rolls over and stuffs his head in his pillow. He has nowhere to go today and he plans on taking full advantage of it. So, that means he's not gonna do jack shit. He doesn't have to go to work, and Ian's going to be at the hospital for most of the day because of a doctor's appointment and therapy.

Mickey sighs as he thinks about the redhead. Ian's been home for nearly a month and a half. Even though he has been working hard at his therapy sessions, little progress has been made. His pinky finger is still permanently curved too far towards the other fingers. His thumb is still fucked up, but at least Ian can move it now.

The worst part for Mickey is keeping his mouth shut. Every time Ian comes home from physical therapy disappointed because his progress isn't moving at the speed he'd like, Mickey doesn't say shit. The ex-con doesn't say how Ian's actually doing a lot better than the doctor originally thought. Mickey still remembers what Dr. Lee said after Ian's second surgery, that his thumb may essentially be useless and that he would have limited motion of his hand.

And as much as it pains him, the ex-con has to agree with Fiona. They couldn't give Ian the grim news of his diagnosis right off the bat. The kid is too fucking stubborn. If he heard that his hand would likely never be 100% again, he would stop therapy and his hand would be really fucked up. So that's what stops Mickey from telling Ian that his progress is actually a hell of a lot better than what his doctor predicted it would be.

But, Mickey knows that Ian is on the brink of figuring out the truth of his injury if he hasn't done so already. That's the real reason why Mickey is in no real hurry to get out of bed. He's going to have to face Ian after he hears what Dr. Lee has to say about his hand. The redhead told him the night before that he was going to talk to his doctor about the prognosis of his hand, no bullshit. He's no longer interested in hearing reassuring platitudes that he's been hearing over the last six weeks. No more "Your hand has suffered a lot of trauma. It's going to take time and patience," "Give therapy some more time," and "You've come so far's".

The ex-con didn't say anything at first. He couldn't be the one to burst the kid's dream of getting out of here. Let the asshole doctor be the bearer of bad news. He's going to be the one who's gonna have to deal with Gallagher after he hears the grim news. That alone is going to be too much to deal with. After Ian told the ex-con that he planned on asking the doctor about his prognosis, Mickey then told Ian to shut the fuck up, and asked now that he's done bitching is he ready to get up on him.

Two rounds later, Mickey is back home and Ian is at the doctor's. Mickey's lounging in bed, enjoying the calm before the emotional shit storm that he knows is coming later. He rolls over and tries to fall back asleep, tries to ignore those sad eyes that haunt him even when he sleeps.

**XXXXX**

After trying unsuccessfully to fall back asleep, he's up and playing a game on his Xbox. He tries to tell himself that he can't fall back asleep because his body is now accustomed to running on six hours asleep, He now works at least eight hours a day at the Kash and Grab. When Gallagher was still in the hospital he was running back and forth between work and there. And now that he's back home, he's spending a lot of time over at the Gallagher's place. His body is not used to staying still for too long. That's what he's trying to tell himself is the reason behind him not being to fall back asleep, and concentrate on his game.

But, Mickey knows the real reason. He's waiting for the shoe to drop. It's after noon. Ian should be home by now from the doctor, and yet he hasn't heard anything from the redhead. The ex-con knows that the right thing to do is to call Gallagher or stop by their place to see how Ian's doing. But, he can't bring himself to do it. That's not him.

Mickey would be lying if he said that he hasn't changed since Ian was attacked. He knows he has. The truth lies in everything that he's done over the last two months. Going after Ronny and Pauly Daniels. Spending time with Debs, and not actually minding it. Hell, he even got her something for her birthday. Granted he stole it, but it's the thought that counts, right? Visiting Ian at the hospital. Working so many hours at the Kash and Grab, without bitching too much about it. He never would have thought of doing such things before Ian got the shit beat out of him.

But, the one thing that he can't do is be that shoulder for Ian to cry on when he hears that his hand is never going to be one hundred percent. That he's never going to be one hundred percent. And the reason he can't is scarier than thought of becoming a pussy. He doesn't think that he could actually help Ian. What does he say? He doesn't know if he has what it takes to be there for the redhead. That's the real reason why he's avoiding Gallagher.

A knock on the door brings Mickey out of his thoughts. It's probably Ian. He swallows nervously as he stands to get the door. He takes a second to get himself together before he opens the door. When he does open the door, it's not Ian that's standing there.

"Hey, Mickey." A quiet voice greets.

Mickey looks to see Debs standing on his porch. "Hey, brat. What's up? What are you doing here?"

She bites her lip nervously. "I came to talk to you."

Mickey rubs his bottom lip with his thumb and moves to the side to let her in. She accepts the silent invitation and makes her way into his house, and takes her usual spot on the couch.

"So what gives?" Mickey asks as he takes a sip of a beer that has long turned warm since his game of Xbox started. He has a feeling that he's going to need a drink.

"So….um" Debs starts.

"Jesus, Gallagher. Spit it out already." Mickey says with a roll of his eyes.

Debs takes a deep breath before she starts. "You know how Ian had his big doctor's appointment today?"

Mickey nods and signals with a wave of his hand for the girl to continue.

"Yeah, well Dr. Lee basically told him that this is the way his hand is gonna be. It may get a little better. But, not enough for him to be able to join the army."

The ex-con remains quiet. He knew this. He knew this for some time. His lack of response made something click in the girl's mind.

"You knew this, didn't you?" She asks.

The lost look in her eyes causes him to look down at his lap. Not only did he know, but so did Lip and Fiona. After a late night conversation he found out so did his sister. He knows why they all kept quiet to Ian about his condition. But, he can't help but feel shitty for keeping his second favorite Gallagher in the dark. Then he remembers the sad look on her face when she told him about the conversation she overheard about the likelihood of her brother's hand being permanently fucked up and he knows that he and her siblings made the right choice in not telling her. They did it to protect her for just a little bit longer from the harsh reality of the situation.

"It's okay. I can see why you didn't say anything." Debs says with a small frown.

Mickey can't help but think that fuck is he turning into a pussy. That simple sentence from a twelve year old girl made him feel a little better about keeping the kid in the dark.

"Ian's not taking the news well. He's been in his room since he got back from the hospital. He hasn't eaten anything. He hasn't said anything since the hospital." Deb says.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? I can't fix his fucking hand." He replies.

Debbie shrugs. "I don't know. Tell him how he's still the same person from before….."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Mickey asks.

"Because we're family. We always stick by each other. You see how screwed up we all are. What's a little hand injury? I think he's more afraid of what others would think. " Debbie explains.

Mickey stops himself from spitting out that family doesn't mean shit. He has a family, and besides Mandy they all can take a flying leap.

"It would probably mean more coming from someone who isn't family. You know, someone who it will be easier to just get up and leave." Debbie bites her lip. "You're not going to leave him are you? Now that you know Ian's…."

Mickey takes another sip of beer and sighs because although it's Ian's kid sister asking he knows that Ian is probably thinking the same thing. The two siblings seem to think on similar wavelengths. It would be so easy to leave this heavy shit. Tell Ian he's done. But, he just can't. Ian got his hooks into him big time. And not just Ian, but his crazy ass family too.

"I'm not leaving Debs." Mickey reassures.

Debbie gives him a huge smile. "Good. So, are you going to talk to him? Right now? Tonight?"

Mickey runs his hand through his hair. "Fucking A. Give me a second. I'll go over in a bit."

Debbie makes a sudden movement and the ex-con thinks for a second that she's going in for a hug. Instead she digs into her backpack and takes out a container.

"I was going to use this to bribe you into talking to him but since you agreed on your own, I guess I'll be nice."

He takes the container and opens it to see it filled with jello. He can't help but smile, and he genuinely says "Thanks, Debs."

"You too, Mick." Debs says with a familiar shit eating grin. She then takes out a DVD. "How about Bring It On Two?"

"Hell, fucking no!" Mickey exclaims.

**XXXXX**

Mickey is still shaking his head when he walks up the stairs to the Gallagher's place. He can't believe that Ian's kid fucking sister got him to watch that fucking chick movie. In his defense he did try to get out of it several times. He offered other movie suggestions, but the brat still didn't budge. She played the whole "I can't watch it at my house because everyone else hogs the tv" card. He totally gets that. It seemed like everyone in his house but he got dibs over the television. And then she kindly reminded him that she did make him jello and that there will be more where that came from.

He's still trying to forget about that hour and a half of his life that he's never gonna get back when Lip answers the door.

"Hey, Mickey."

"Lip."

"I'm assuming you're here to see my brother."

Mickey gives Ian's older brother a "no shit Sherlock" look.

"He's in his room." Lip says as he stands to the side to let the ex-con in.

Mickey's walking up the stairs when he hears Lip call out. "Hey, no fucking up there. Liam is trying to take a nap."

Fucking smartass. Mickey's only response is a middle finger salute. He makes his way to Ian's room and knocks on the door. He doesn't wait for an answer because Debs has already told him that Ian hasn't responded to anything. Not to questions. Not to knocks.

He walks in to see Ian sitting on his bed, cradling his injured hand to his chest. The redhead turns his head and the look on his face says that he's surprised to see the shorter boy. "Hey, Mick," he says uncertainly.

Mickey takes a seat on Gallagher's bed. "Yeah, I heard from the brat that you're having a pity party right now. Got some bad news from the doc."

Ian nods his head. "I guess you can call my hopes being crushed about joining the military qualifies as bad news."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Well, I was gonna smack your knee with a baseball bat anyway to keep you from joining. I'll take this way."

Ian rolls his eyes. "It's not funny, Mickey."

The ex-con knows that. But, he is selfishly grateful that Ian can no longer be in the military. He knows that he should feel like shit for thinking this way, but he can't help it. He notices Ian looking down again at his damaged hand.

"Just think, you have come a long way." Mickey stops when he sees Ian roll his eyes again. He knows that the redhead has heard this countless times. But, he continues. "Your thumb moves more now. You can write, granted it looks like your little brother's hand writing. You still give great hand jobs."

The last line brings a small smile to the redhead's face. Mission accomplished.

"You don't care if I have a fucked up hand? You're not done with me?" Ian asks shyly.

Mickey then does something that he would normally never do. He gently touches Ian's injured hand. He once again thinks of everything that has happened over the last two months. How when he first heard that Ian was in the hospital, his first thought was did his family know. Were they going to kill him? His angry encounter with Lip in his living room, afraid that Mandy would hear. His sense of self preservation kicked in. But then after everything that has happened over the last two months a new sense of self preservation has emerged. Ian's his self preservation. It's Ian who stopped him from killing Frank when he caught them, and ultimately saving him from life in prison. It's Ian who got him his old job back at the Kash and Grab. It's Ian who made him think of more than just himself, and Mandy. Before he even realizes it, he says "I'm here. Fucked up hand or not fucked up hand, I'm here."

Ian's face turns bright red and a huge smile appears on his face. Before Mickey can object Ian leans in for a kiss. It's all teeth. Ian's bad hand is running through Mickey's hair, and Mickey moves closer so that he's pinning Ian to the wall. Ian's biting along his neck when he hears a loud knock on the bedroom door. Fucking Lip! Mickey thinks.

"Guys, Jimmy brought burgers and shakes!" Debbie yells through the door.

Ian breaks away from the kiss. "Not hungry! I'll reheat it later."

He leans back into the kiss when Debs calls again. "I have jello!"

Jello is the one thing that would stop Mickey from getting some. He pulls away from Ian. "The brat plays dirty."

"All of us Gallagher's do," Ian responds with a mischievous smile.

Mickey can't help but nod his head in agreement. Both Debs and Ian have him wrapped around his finger. He's so fucked. But, if he's going to be fucked. This is the way he wants it to be. "Come on, let's go eat. If it's not your sister, Lip is gonna be up here soon to be a cockblock."

Ian reluctantly nods his head and the two of them stand up. Ian goes to grab Mickey's hand, but Mickey shakes his hand off. "Fuck off, firecrotch."

"After we eat," Ian replies as he opens the door and the pair makes their way down the stairs.

**Finito! I hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope I did a good job at bringing everything to a close. Thanks to everyone who has followed this. **

**I have already written a one shot for this universe called "An Unlikely but Not Awful Way to Spend a Saturday," and I hope to write some more one shots. Let me know if you have any ideas!**


End file.
